Halo Spartans United
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: After the events on the Forerunner ringworld Halo, spartan team alpha returns to earth to help push off invading Covenant forces. but once another halo ring is found the Spartans will once again take up arms against the mysterious flood meanwhile the Covenant begins to shake apart as questions on the their great journey arise and the real truth behind there so called gods
1. The Heretic

**Hey Halo fans I'm back with my version pf halo 2 I hope you all enyoy this story I orginaly wanted to post this story in January but I decided to post it know becasue I really had nothing better to do**

 **know on to the story**

the broken pieces of Installation 04 are seen still burning after the Pillar of autumn detonation. Groups of Covenant CCS-class battlecruisers prowl among them looking over the carnage.

An Assault Carrier flies by followed by a large covent structure known as the covenant holy city high charity

Hundreds of ships are seen surrounding it heading to the council area a elite with golden armor is seen facing two prophets "one? are sure" one asked

"Yes. they called it the pillar of autumn" the elite responded

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet" another profit asks

"It fled while we set fire to their planet" the pillar of autumn is seen fleeing from reach as covent cruiser's glass the planet "but I followed with all the ships in my command"

A Covenant Cruiser approaches Installation 04, several dozen smaller ships are already in orbit above it."when you first saw Halo, were you blinded by its majesty" they asked

The elite looked up confused "blinded"

" " the prophet said mockingly

"No" the Elite answered

Another prophet who is using a holographic projection of himself spoke up "Yet the humans were able to evade your ships land on the sacred ring a disgrace it with their filthy footsteps"

"Noble hierarchs once the parasites attacked-" the Elite is unable to finish because the council starts to mutter amongst themselves the elite looked around

"There will be order in this council" a prophet yelled banging his fist on the chair

One of the prophets move closer "you were right to focus your attention on the flood but these demons these spartans"

"Once I learned the demons intent it was already too late" installation 04 destruction is then seen

The crowd begins to stir most of them standing up and shouting causing one of the brutes in the room to chuckle and cross his arms

one prophet leans very "noble prophet of truth this has gone on long enough make an example of this bundle the council demands it"

truth raises his hands causing the council to go silent"You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a colossal failure."

"Nay, it was heresy!" someone shouts

The Councilors start to yell the elite looks back and forth between them "I will continue my campaign against the humans!"

"No, you will not."Truth glances at the Jiralhanae and the he barks a command. Two Jiralhanae approach the elite and try to grab him, but he shakes them off and he starts walking. They escort him out. "Soon, the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind."

Earth is shown behind three MAC stations in orbit. A few UNSC ships fly past. **Earth Defense Platform, Cairo. 10.20.2552 (Military Calendar)**

Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Your plating was about to fail. There's viscosity throughout the gel layer."

John-117 is seen putting on his new Mark VI armor on.

Cut to the armory of Cairo Station. The UNSC officer handles equipment on a table.

Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Optics? Totally fried.

Six is seen putting on his mark V Mjolnir AA helmet

And let's not even talk about the power supply."

The view shows the Chief, Six'. Emils, and kats new helmets on the table .

"You know how expensive this gear is, son?"

The four spartans grab their helmets and place them on there heads they all look at each smiling underneath the there helements "Tell that to the Covenant." they say in unison

"well they were getting obsolete anyway" the gun sergeant responds "these suits are brand new fresh in from songman" he turns and picks up one of the elements in the bin it turns out to be rex's old Mark V[B] helmet

"And don't get me started on this one" the helmet's visor was still badly cracked its recon attachment had fallen of the gun sargent tossed it back in the bin

Chief looked around and noticed Rex's absence "hey where is the kid anyway"

As if on cue Rex walked in with a full new set of armor "hey guys what do think" he asked

They four spartans looked him over Six,Emile, and Kat mostly focused on the helmet as it was the exact same as carter's their former leaders

Chief was the first to speak up "whats with the upgrades Rex"

"Well my armor was too badly damaged for any thought of repair and an old friend of mine gave me this" Rex walked over to the four spartans "it feels lighter but more durable to

"know your new armors shields have a faster recharge rate so if they ever go down just find some cover and you should be fine"

"Or they can get behind me" they turn to see private Johnson walking up behind them in a white uniform " you done with me boys and the lady Master Gunner" Johnson then over looks the the spartans "I don't see any training wheels"

Gunns turned to face Johnson "there armor's working fine, Johnson, so shut your chili-hole. You're free to go, son, just remember, take things slow."

"Don't worry I'll hold there hands" Johnson then turned and hopped on the elevator "come on we're going to be late"

chief and the others board the train sergeant guns walking behind them "so johnson when are you going to tell me how you got back home in one piece"

"Sorry Gunns that classified"

"Huh! My ass! Well, you can forget about those adjustments to your A2 scope! And you're surely..."The doors close and the elevator rises, drowning out the Gunnery Sergeant's voice

"Well, he's in a particularly fine mood. Maybe Lord Hood didn't give him an invitation." Johnson states sarcastically

The elevator stops, the doors open and the Chief, Six,Rex, Emile, Kat and Johnson get out to board a small tram. It starts to move, with a view of the crew of the Cairo Station going about their business and a backdrop of windows displaying the station and the stars. The planet Earth comes into view.

"Earth I haven't seen her in years. When I shipped out for basic, the Orbital Defense Grid was all theory and politics. Now look! The Cairo is just one of three hundred geo-sync platforms. That MAC gun can put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship. With coordinated fire from the Athens and the Malta, nothing's getting past this battle cluster in one piece." Johnson told the spartans

"feels good to be back home" Rex comments looking at the planet trying to start a conversation

" oh yeah you're from Earth aren't you" chief asked curiously

"Yeah it feels good to look at it from this far" Rex replied

Chief and Emile looked at the planet they honetly couldn't relate to what Rex said niether of them have ever been to Earth till right know

Several UNSC ships drift past the station."looks like mre ships have come" Emile said as the ships fly by

"Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody's saying much, but I think something big's about to happen." Johnson told the trio

meanwhile Six and kat looked out at the stars behind them "you know when I was a child I always wondered if life was out there"

Six looked at her "really"

"Yeah didn't you" she asked curiously

"well all I remember is that I spent most of my time watching out for my sister" six told her he then felt Kats hand on top of his "you know back on reach when that bullet went through your head I thought"

"Don't say that" Kat interrupted "we're here know that's all that matters" she wrapped her arm around his "I'm glad you found me though"

"Me too kat"

" so dd tell your sister about Sam"

Six laughed at the memory "lets just say it was the weirdest conversation"

 **flashback**

Six stood there looking at his sister and nephew stare at each other the room was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop

"Hey mom" Sam said breaking the silence

The lady in the picture looked stunned as she faced the boy they looked almost identical only differences being hair color "hey son"

Six could tell the shock on his sister's face he hadn't spoken to her in years and he was just glad she was alive after what happened to red team he cut her out of his life not wanting her to get hurt or be discovered

"Hey Sam why don't you go wait outside and let me and your mom talk"

Sam nodded and left the room leaving six and Emily alone they stayed there in silence as the door closed behind them "so what are you going to do"

"I honestly don't know" Emily replied

"You know oni's prepared to do a blood test" Six said as he started to mess with his badge on the table

"why the hell would I need that" Emily asked confused " a mother knows her own child" Emily told him putting her hands on her hips

"It's just after oni took him" Emily froze she looked as if she wasn't trying to remember that day "I just thought I'd never see him again"

"Well he's here now and you need to let him know you love him" Emily turned away gripping her arm "you do love him right" Six asked concerned

"Of course I love him" Emily said offended "It's just" Emily stopped trying to find the right words to say to her older brother "I don't want him to be a constant reminder of what happened to me during training"

"He dosen't even know about that" Six told her "all he knows is that you had him young and oni took him while you were in basic"

Emily looked up her hologram flickering " does he know about him"

"No"

Emily nodded her head knowing that Six dosen't like to talk about him but she just wanted to know " it might be a while before I see him though me and my team are doing reconnaissance missions far away from Earth not sure when I'll be able to call"

Six nodded "yeah we're getting ready for the worst over here to"

"I glad your alive after I heard about Reach" Emily stopped she honestly thought her brother would have died in the fighting with his new team "how were they" she asked half heartedly"

Six had sensed that question coming he honestly didn't want to think of his former team he still had Emile and Kat but george and carter were dead and Jun was still MIA "they were like a family too"

Emily said nothing she just crossed her arms and looked to the side she didn't know what to say to him "listen I' she was interrupted when she nearly fell over

"Everything okay over there" Six asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Emily ten started to look around almost s if she was looking at something "they got through the main shields damn it" Emily looked up at her older brother "I've got to go the covent are attacking" she looked to side "and Six take care of him"

The hologram then disappeared leaving Six alone in the quiet room with his thoughts he honestly left a lot of information from his sister but he didn't want her to worry and he knew she was doing the same they both had a mission to complete

 **End flashback**

"Six" "Six you there buddy" Six was forced out of his thoughts he looked to see Rex "you okay man you spaced out out"

Six looked around he saw the others looking at him with concerned looks "I'm fine I just was in deep thought that's all" Six told them

"Well you better get your act trait son" Johnson told him "when the enemy attacks I'm going to need you in tip top shape"

"Yes sir" was all Six was able to say before the train car came to a complete stop all of the spartans looked over to see a bunch of marines in front of them clapping

Six honestly didn't like all of this he wasn't a hero he was brought up to be a assassin kill targets and quickly and not have anyone notice he looked over and could tell that chief didn't want to be here either

"Well looks like the crowd awaits" Rex said halfheartedly

"You kids need to perk up and enjoy the calm while you can" Johnson told them as he walked out

chief and Six were the last ones out they hated to admit it but Johnson was right they both looked at each before walking out "you ever had that feeling" Six started

"That something bad was going to happen" chief finished "yeah I've had it all morning"

"Think we should be worried" Six asked

"Not sure but whatever comes we can take it" chief told the spartan III he honestly didn't know if they could take it they were barely able to get off of halo would there luck really last that long

chief looked back the stars shining bright he hoped Blue team was okay as much he enjoyed the others company he missed being around other spartan II especially his family chief let out a sigh

"I hope we're ready for this"

 **And thats a wrap**

 **man this was fun to right I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I decded to combine the hertic and the armory into one because they were both really short and didn't have alot to do so why not anyway I'll try to the next chapter out as soon as possible** **also sorry if the ending was bland I'll try to work on those**

 **Until next time**


	2. Cairo station

**Hey halo fans I'm back with the next chapter in halo 2 spartans united and sorry for the long wait I just was really busy this past two months so I wasn't able to update like I wanted to but now I can so read and enjoy and don't forget to review oh and during the begining of this I will be jumping from high charity to carrier station so try to stick with me**

* * *

The five spartans walk into a room where there is a crowd of marines applauding for them a swarm of cameras then swarm them

"you told us me there be no camra's" chief said angrily

"And you told me you were going to dress nice" Johnson shot back "folks need heroes chief give'em hope" Johnson then adjusted his cap so he could fix his hair "so I want all you of you to smile while we still got something to smile about"

meanwhile the elite was being taken down the halls of the high charity elite guards stood on both sides as the bruts walk him to his fate

as they walk grunts begin to gather on the sides and begin chanting "He-re-tic! He-re-tic!" They reach the ledge, in which we see the stadium seats filled with roaring Covenant aliens, and the Jiralhanae fix the Commander's arms onto floating cuffs.

"You've drawn quite a crowd." the brute says gleefully

"If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." the elite replies

"Are you sure?" as if on cue two beams hit the elite on both sides he begins to shake in pain as the tighten

Back on carrier station the spartans approach lord hood who smiles upon seeing them "gentlemen it's good to have you back" a marine then comes up to him and whispers something in his ear "Go ahead cortana"

Cortana's avatar appears on a nearby holotank."Another whisper, sir, near Io. We have probes en route."

"Sorry but we're going to have to make this short" Lord hood turns to grab something of his desk cortana looks turns to face the spartans her eyes then falls on john and johnson

"you look nice"

"Thanks"

Thank you"

chief and Johnson both look at each other causing Rex to laugh

Lord Hood picks up a Colonial Cross medal from a red-clothed case containing two other Colonial Cross medals. "Sergeant Major, The Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion, for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps..." Hood then places the medal on Johnson's uniform.

the scene then changes back to the high charity were the brits are still torturing the elite "...There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example for all who would break our Covenant!" The Covenant crowd cheers once more. one of them then barks an order, and two Jiralhanae grab onto 'Vadamee now charred armor and pull.

back at Cairo Station, a young woman joins the sartan team and Johnson. she stand in on the side of rex she gives him a smile though she couldn't tell he smiled back

"Commander Miranda Keyes. Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit, upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best." Hood hands her the Colonial Cross medal.

back to High Charity again, where a blackened Sangheili Combat helmet falls to the floor, and the naked 'Vadamee hangs limply from his restraints. A glowing brand rises from the floor behind him, and Tartarus grabs it and strides forward.

The elite raises his head weakly"you're enjoying this aren't you Tartarus". Tartarus gives him a fierce look,"you have know Idea" was all he said and he presses the brand against the Sangheili's chest with malice. The tortured Elite fights the pain but gives in and screams.

Back at Cairo station the alarms begin to sound as cortana appears in front of lord hod "sir we have enemy ships directly off our battle cluster"

Lord hood turns to face her "show me"

Images of Covenant ships appears on a large screen."Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill zone."

The screen shows UNSC ships approaching the Covenant fleet."This is Fleet Admiral Harper. We are engaging the enemy."

Lord Hood: "Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." he then turns to Miranda "Commander, get to your ship, link up with the fleet."

Commander Keys then salutes "Yes sir" she then leaves the area

"You have the MAC gun, Cortana. As soon as they come in range, open up."

Cortana smiles "gladly" she then turns to the spartans and winks before going offline

Six continued to look at the fleet he felt that something was off "Sir something not right the fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times that seize" Six told him "and I should know"

Lord hood turned to look at the spartan "you're right noble but-"

"Sir we see boarding parties tons of them" an officer called out

"There going to take our mag guns offline" lod hood then turns to the spartans "spartan team alpha defend this station"

"Sir yes sir" they say in perfect unison

chief then turns to Johnson "we need a weapon"

"Right this way" he motions for the spartans to follow him

The spartans make their way through cairo stations alarm going off all around them

"So how grim is the situation" Rex asked

"Who knows" Six replied

"We knew they'd find earth eventually but" Katy Stopped mins sentence "I guess I thought we'd be more prepared"

"Come we have a job to do and we need to get it finished" chief told them as they entered the weapons area

"come covies are going to be busting in through those doors any second know so we need to get ready" Johnson told the spartans

"Johnson this is delta squadron were ready when you give the word"

The spartans enter the room to see a squad of ODST's standing by the door one of them walked over to the spartans "the covies are just outside little guys up front big guys in back"

The spartans nodded and got in position and started warming up for the fight Six looked up and saw his nephew Sam standing in his new ODST armor

"HEy the kid will be alright you don't have to worry"

Marines take up position around a sealed bulkhead. Johnson sets up a stationary gun turret. A bright light and crackling noise, like a welding torch, comes from the center of the door, and is soon followed by an explosion, where the door explodes and Covenant intruders appear.

waves of covenant the started to fill the room Rex hoped on a turret and let out a wave of bullets "hears your welcome to Earth greeting cards you bastard's" he guns Down most of the convent boarding party but more swarm in

Johns stand behind cover shouting down any Elite that somehow got past Rex he and Six had stood back to back gunning down any elite that came their way they would switch sides and duck when the had to recharge their shields

Emile pulled out his shot gun and gunned down two Elites another then came up from behind him he turned around and pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the jaw and threw it to the ground

A sniper bullet thee fly's through the air and hit a cloaked Elite that would stabbed Emile he turns to the ODST and waves

After the room is cleared out the spartans look around dead bodies everywhere Sam walks over to a window and see's Malta station"Hey, check it out! The Malta's already driven off its borders!"

Cortana then beams up in everyone's comes "Malta, what's your status, over?"

"I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won!" someone shouts over the intercom The Malta Station suddenly detonates in a huge ball of fire, the barrel of the MAC gun breaking loose and tumbling away

Kat turn's away as the other spartans looked out the window to the smoldering fire that was Malta station

"I think I had a cousin on their one of the ODST's spoke up"

"This is bad, real bad!" Sam started pacing

The Hangar bay is soon attacked by a new wave of Covenant from another Hangar bay. "their back and they look mad

"Alert! Hostiles have secured the port bulkheads."

"Security Station 4 is under attack."

"We need to get their quick" chief speaks up "Johnson can you hold this position"

Johnson nods and turns to two of the ODST's "I want you two to go with them and watch their backs"

"Wait sir there just rookies"

"And the best way for them to get experience is hanging with these guys" he turns to the spartans once again "goodluck alpha"

The spartans rush into the hangar bay were covenant dropships are dropping off troops two HUnters then drop from the ship and face the spartans

"Well this great" Six says

"Aim for the back" chief shouts as he charges the first hunter

It tries to hit him with it's shield but chief jumps on it and does a backflip and land behind the hunter opening fire it then does a quick turn and charges its plasma cannon it shot and fires at chief he jumps out the way just in time

Six the runs up and pulls out his energy sword and stabs the hunter from behind causing it to fall down it struggles to stand up before it falls flat on it's face

Meanwhile Rex,Kat,and Emile were battling the second hunter Emile kept jumping behind it and shooting it with his shotgun "I'm running low on shot gun shells we need to take this thing down" Emile shouted

"I got it Rex then picks up a plasma grenade and charges the Hunter he slides under the hunter and places it in area of it plasma cannon

When the hunter attempts to fire it arem the blows up causing it to body parts to fly everywhere

"Thats disgusting" Kat says aloud

Sam walked over to window to see covent forces fleeing a onter battle station"Uh oh! Hey, they're leaving the Athens!"

The Athens detonates and spins apart, just like the Malta.

"Cortana, assessment!" Lord hood shouts over the comm

"That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb."

"Then they sure as hell brought one here. Chief, you and your team need to find it." Lord hood tells the

"If this thing goes off, I am NEVER talking to any of you again." Cortana tells them

"All non-combat personnel to pressure zones." As they returns upstairs to the armory, they find the Master Gunnery Sergeant fighting a pair of Sangheili, armed with a Shotgun. "Tell your friends I got enough ammo for all of 'ya!"

the Elites then gun the Master Gunnery Sergeant down with their plasma guns the spartans quickly gun down the elites

"Fireteams to Habitat Delta."

"Hang on, everyone!"Another vibration occurs, as another Boarding Craft is attached

the spartans comes to a hallway where Keyes, Johnson, and the ODST's are engaged in a firefight outside the gangway to the In Amber Clad.

"Come on, Chief, this way!" Johnson shots

"I was almost on board when they showed up." Miranda tells them

Rex runs next to Miranda on crouches "is Sarah still on their"

Miranda nods "she's keeping the doors shut

"Wait who's Sarah" Kat asked confused

"She's the ship's onboard computer program and Rex's A.I" Miranda told them "wait he never told you about here"

"No" they all said in unison

"Well I never really had time to bring her up and well she was my old teams A.I"

"Well in any case we need to hurry up I not sure she can hold them off for much longer" MIranda shouted

"Don't worry, ma'am, we're on it." Johnson calls out

they begin to move in on the Elites and gun all of them down the Elites pulled out their energy swords and charged the spartans

Six countered with his and knocked one out their hands and it landed near chief

Chief picked up the weapon and activated and ran to assist Six the dove under him and stabbed an elite in the side

Six then did a quick turn and blocked a incoming blade he kicked the Elite in the side causing him to fall" Six then slices him to the ground blood flying everywhere "." Six looks up to see that the rest off the room his clear

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one." Miranda tell the spartans

"Get going. I'll cover the Commander." Johnson tells them

the spartans nodded then three Elites burst in through the airlock causing everything to start being sucked out into space "Hold on"

REx the turns to see the Elites walking towards them he lets go and knocks them both out of the station causing them to fall into the vacuum of space

Chief and Six look at Each Other and nod they then let go and fly out just before the emergency door closes

"SIx,chief, Rex are all of you alright" Miranda calls over the com

"Were fine commander get moving well catch up" chief tells her

"Sir, boarders have breached the fire control center. They have a bomb." Cortana shouts over the comm

"Can you defuse it?" Lord Hood asks

"Yes, but I'll need John's help to make contact with the detonator."

"Chief, get to the bomb, double time! Cortana, prioritize targets and fire at will." Chief nods and looks towards Rex and Six "We need to get moving the spartans make their way through the outside of the station

"Hey look a way back into the station" the spartans make there way back into the station where a group of ships are getting ready for combat

"First Echelon, you're with me, blanket those cruisers, take 'em out one by one. Second Echelon, keep those carriers busy." someone shouts over the comms

"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone. Thirteen cruisers, two assault carriers. I'm going loud!" another shouts

"All non-combat personnel report to evacuation stations!"

The spartans then hop on a elevator that will take them to the airlock the look outside to see the battle waging as two giant ship burst through the fleet ."The carriers are breaking through, Sir! They're heading straight for the Cairo!" a fleet admiral shouts

"Cortana! Concentrate your fire on the first carrier. Admiral, do what you can against the second." Lord hood tells them

"Everyone, form up, follow my lead!" a group a ship's then head for the ship

the spartans watch through the window as the lift descends, a massive Covenant Assault Carrier accelerates right past the Cairo and towards Earth, making the entire station shake.

"Well I guess they really didn't want to deal with that" Rex says

"The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew right through the Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth!"

After crossing the MAC's recoil arm in vacuum, and moving back into the airlock"Just so you know, there are quite a few Sangheili guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative."

The station shakes again. Outside the window, Chief can see the second carrier bypassing the Cairo, following the first carrier down to Earth.

the Elevator opens and the Elites and grunts turn to face the three spartans "aww a it's a nice gift but we're going to have to send it back" Rex says

the spartans then charge into the room and slaughter through the covnet killing the all in no time

Cortana's holographic avatar appears on a pedestal near the bomb. "Me. Inside your head. Now."

John touches the pedestal, and Cortana downloads directly into his armor. He steps over to the bomb, and touches the flashing red activation pad at its center. It blinks and turns blue. "How much time was left?"

"You don't want to know."

"Cairo, this is In Amber Clad."The view changes to the bridge of In Amber Clad. "The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault."

The view goes back to Cairo's bridge, showing Lord Hood Hood: "Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own."

"Sir..."The view changes back to the bay, where Spartan-117 is waiting with one hand on the bomb. he looks at Rex and Six they both nodded in agreement knowing what he was planning "...Permission to leave the station."

"For what purpose, Master Chief?"

"The convent left their bomb" Rex says over the comm

Hood gives a slight pause to think."Permission granted."

In the bay, John-117 grabs the bomb by two of its sharp handles and hauls it across the floor, causing sparks to erupt as it scrapes across the floor. He drags it into an elevator, and rises. Six rushes behind it and starts pushing it

"I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy." Cortana says

"So, stay here."

"Unfortunately for us both... I like crazy."

"Why does that scare me" Six asked half heartedly

The elevator reaches an empty Longsword launch bay, the spartans steps out, watching through the huge bay door. The entire fleet streams down toward Earth, chasing the Covenant ships. Rex then steps up to the door's release handle, which drops down above him.

"Just one question. What if you miss?" Cortana asked

"I won't."

Rex pulls down the handle and the bay doors cycle open, the bay decompressing rapidly. Debris lifts off the floor and hurtles into space, and the bomb slowly begins to slide toward the doors, scratching sparks across the floor. John looks at Six and they both nodded and they grab hold of it as it passes, and is pulled out into space.

In free-fall, the spartans hold onto the bomb as it descends in the general direction of northern Africa. The first carrier is miles below him, too far to reach. The second carrier passes right below his position, and opens up with a energy projector, narrowly missing him. A cruiser rockets below him, takes an Energy projector round right through its spine, explosions lighting all over its hull. John-117 plummets past it, watches as its engines fail and try to relight themselves.

two ships appear and rex Jumps from behind the spartans and shoot them both down with two rockets

A pair of Longsword fighters dive past him, and make a strafing run on the carrier. They open fire on the Carrier, and make a staccato beat of fire along the back of the carrier, allowing John-117 to slip through the narrow hole the blasts have created.

The Carrier's center is a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier has taken a lot of abuse; the far side of the chamber is torn open, showing the Earth outside. John-117 crawls up the bomb, presses its activation panel, and spins around. His legs flex, and he vaults off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's armor.

Six then spins and kick the bomb straight to the core

they then plummet from the carrier, straight for Earth, as behind him minor blue explosions flicker up and down the alien warship. A pause, and the entire ship detonates in a huge plasma conflagration.

As they fall towards Africa, a UNSC Frigate passes beneath him, matching trajectories.

Inside In Amber Clad's bridge, Johnson, Keyes,kat,Emile, and Sam watch a tactical display. A thud resounds throughout the ship followed by two more, and Johnson and Keyes look up.

Johnson looks at Keyes and grins."For a bunch of bricks... they flew pretty good!"

"Chief, you and the others get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface."

In Amber Clad banks hard and dives towards the Earth's atmosphere, and a massive, gray city along the East African coast comes into view.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if the spartans didn't talk as much I will try to fix that in the future but anyway don't forget to leave a like and a revew would be really nice but hey I'm just asking**

 **until next time**


	3. Metropolis

**HEy halo fans I'm back with the thid chapter in halo spartans united know hears where things will start to be complicated as you know the missions in halo two are divided into two parts well I've decdide to put those two parts together I know it's probably alot of reading and I've got alot of writing**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Three Pelicans rocket away from UNSC In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. The Assault Carrier Solemn Penance hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged.

"The message just repeats. Regret, Regret, Regret."Cortana says over the comms

John and Six watches from the stern of a Pelican as the clouds roll by is seen behind them loading her dual wielded pistol placing it on her side

"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" Commander Keyes asked A convoy of Warthogs are seen as the Pelicans pass over them.

"Dear Humanity...we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth."Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots."And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!"

"Oo-rah!" two soldiers say in unison

"Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help."

A Marine sniper-spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans fly over their position.

"Immediate: Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort."

"Roger, recon. It's your call, Sarge." Keys calls over the the comms

"We're going in. Get tactical, Marines!" Johnson shouts

"Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why."

Six stands up and grabs an assault rifle of the desk" let's get ready to move" the other spartans begin grabbing their gear and wait for their signal

"Thirty seconds out. Stand by to...whoa." the pilot shouts

The pilot goes silent as a huge Scarab comes into view. Its leg spears a truck which explodes, then its main gun focuses and fires, destroying the lead Pelican. The two other Pelicans veer off, as Plasma Turrets on the Scarab's back track them. The leftward dropship, with Johnson and the Chief on board, catches a burst of plasma on its right flank, flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall

"Hey you guys okay" Cortana then fakes a tapping noise to get chief's attention "talk to me should I start CPR?"

Chief gains his balance and looks around "I'm fine"

"How in the hell were you going to do CPR" Emile shouts over the Comms

"I would have tried" Cortana shot back

"Enough" chief barked at the two "where are the others"

"over hear chief"

Chief turned to see Six and Kat climbing out of the rubble he nodded to the two and looked around for the younger spartan "anyone seen Rex"

As if on cue the spartan burst out of the ground and land on the cold earth he lets out a breath of fresh air before turning over "there going to regret that to"

Chief smiles at the spartan before picking up his gun off the ground "Johnson you still with us"

"We still kicking chief Johnson answers

"Good we need to get moving" Chief turns to SIx who had walked over to him "anything else"

Six just shook his head "you got this one chief' Six paused for a moment "hey is gut still in a knot from that space dive

"NO why" chef asked confused

"Just wondering" Six walked of to regroup with Johnson

Chief laughed to himself he honestly never expected the toughest spartan III could get stomach aches so easily

As the Chief and the rest of the team arrive at a bombed-out building and a firefight breaks out.

"Secure this area! Dig in fella's! For now, this is home." Michael calls out

"Oo-rah!'

Covenant Elites and Grunts appear in the area; upon sighting the team they open fire.

"If they didn't know we're here before, they do now." Johnson shouts

"I got them" Rex then turns a corner and opens fire causing the elites to fall back and stand behind cover

A few Covenant troops including Jackal Snipers appear on the rooftops.

"Yep, here they come! Up high!" Johnson then attacks and kills two of the jackals on the roof

"I don't wanna kill ya, you're just too ugly to live!" Johnson says as the jackal falls to ground

"More on the street, left side!" SIx calls out as he grabs an Elite and throws it to the ground and runs his blade through his neck

"We got Jackals in the courtyard!" a group of Drones flies into the courtyard. "Buggers, headin' over the rooftops!" "Across the street! Down low!"

the sound of a Phantom dropship engines drifts over the rooftop. "they must really want to kill us don't they" Emile asks as he jumps behind cover

"Looks like it" Kat replis"

The spartans then wipe out the convent in the area once all the covent are dead a pelican appears over the area "My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over."

"Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate!"Before anyone gets a chance to reach for a satchel, the gates begin to shake, raising dust. A few seconds later, it breaks, and a pair of Hunters arrive.

"Hunters!" Cortana shouts

"Stand back, Marines. Let the spartans show you how it's done!"

the hunters then charge the spartans the disperse and land all around it "We don't have time for this" REx picks up two plasma grenade and rushes the hunters

ONe of them swing at him but he jumps up and places the grenade under the armor deep enough to kill

the other hunter comes in and knocks rex Down before he can get out the way but emile rushes it from behind and blows twelve shotgun shell into it and it falls to the ground

"Well that was lovely" Six said "let's get moving"

"Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over?"

"We're operational ma'am... barely. Our pilots didn't make it."

"Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you."

When the team reaches the second courtyard and they encounter another Jackal sniper with various Jackal ranks supporting it.

"The only thing worse than Jackals...Jackals with sniper rifles!" Sam calls as he ducks behind cover

Michael jumps up to small building and snipes all the jackets down"jackets are down"

"Gotta admit he's kinda good with a sniper rifle" Kat told Six

Six stayed silent looking as the ODST cleared the area "yeah" was all he said before he continued to move

When the team reaches the far courtyard, the Pelican drops off Marines.

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." commander keyes calls out

"Ma'am?"

"My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire." she tells him

"Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief ... good luck."Sergeant Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off.

Once the Chief and the marines reach the Second squad's position."Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me."

As the Sergeant and the Chief moves into the darkened hotel..."Stay outta sight."

Grunts and Elites come through the dark corridors. Stacker and some Marines fire on them. Emerging from the Hotel, they spot a Phantom dropping off several Grunts. A couple of marines pull up in a Warthog, honking the horn for the Chief.

"Special delivery from Commander Keyes"

"The highest concentration of Covenant troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board." Cortana said

"Well we did kinda fuck up there fleet so I'd expect them to be like that" Rex chimed in

"That bridge is the most direct route to the city center. will need to cross it if we want to catch the profit

"Oh man, I love the beach..." a marine calls out

"I hope you packed a suit, mate!"

"Cut the chatter...we got trouble." Cortana tells them

"Chief, the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position!" Keyes tells them

Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around the Chief, and armed Elites spring out of them. The Chief fights through them, more Jackal snipers in Deployable Lookout Towers, Elites riding Ghosts, and a Phantom giving cover fire for them. Eventually, he and what Marine forces left with him arrive at a large highway tunnel with an unmanned Ghost nearby.

"This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats, if you know what I mean... But it sure beats swimming." Cortana tells the spartans

"is our armor even that water proof" Rex asked as he followed the spartans into the tunnel

"I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not you and me...all of us...humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here in such small numbers." Cortana tells the spartans

"SO you mean the covent didn't know we were here" Emile asked

"Well that is the only reasonable explanation" Cortana answers

"OKay then here the real question then why were they originally coming here" Kat asked

Six began scouting ahead looking at the dead bodies that laid in the cave "which means we need to destroy this entire fleet if the covent are able to get reinforcements"

"Earth won't stand a chance" John finished

everyone grew silent as the drove through the tunnels evading scout teams when necessary once the spartans come to the outside they see a group of marines and covenant in a firefight

"The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them." Cortana shouts

The Chief destroys the Shadows and speeds through another Covenant defensive position whilst evading enemy fire and the rampaging Scarab outside the tunnel firing on the inside with assistance from Phantoms, and finally approaches the exit of the tunnel.

A Marine sitting on the ground, breathing erratically, watches as the spartans approaches. John steps over him to a standing female Marine "It blew right through us."They watch as the Scarab ramps over the bridge, out of view 50-cal, rockets... didn't do a thing."

A Pelican drops a tank. Johnson gets out, Rex and and Marines walk over "is it my birthday or are you just being nice".

"Well let's just consider it a really late birthday gift"

"Where's the rest of your platoon?" Johnson asked

"Wasted, Sarge." the marine responds

"And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here!" the Marine then walks to the ship but is stopped by Johnson

"You hit, Marine?"

"N-no, Sir."

"Then listen up! spartan team alpha is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him!"

"What about that Scarab?"

"We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do."

"Yes, sir, Sergeant!"

"Thanks for the tank." Cortana called out He never gets me anything."

Sergeant Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, and cocks its machine gun."Oh, I know what the ladies like."

"Ladies like superior firepower" Rex asked

"That's quite a welcome party." Six stated

"ignore my question why don't ya" Rex points out he then runs up to the tank and climbs into the cockpit "this will be a sad day for any covenant that is on the bridge"

A pack of Ghosts skitter into view and open fire. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks which come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees.

Rex opens fire the taking out the ghost in one shot the wraiths then rocket forward and crash into the spartans

Chief then takes the opportunity to jump onto the wraith and place a grenade in it causing it to blow up sending elite s everywhere

the spartans and ODSTs enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance the spartans come across a group of Marines who were under fire

"Sir be careful when going through it close quarters from here" one them call out

Rex enter a dark wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal Snipers fire from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals.

,Rex blew through them with ease and broke through the roadblock finding another group of Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Gauss Warthog pulls up to you.

"Could use you on the gun, Chief!" stacker calls out

chief hopes off the tank and looks at his fellow spartans "I'll hold the Gun just keep watch over us in the tank

Sergeant Stacker leads them into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal Snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray,

Stacker goes on to drive near the ghost crashing into it with a ton of force Rex drives up and attempts to shoot the tank but it moves out of the way and fires a shot at him

REx backs up and fires again blowing up the tank successfully

"Come on we need to get moving"Stacker drives them into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa.

a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal Snipers, while a fellow group of Marines on a Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are neutralized easily by the combined support fire from the two Warthogs.

"There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat."Cortana tells the spartans "There is a Marine Command Post in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab."

"Sir! Corporal Perez, A-Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in." Per informed the spartans

"Who's in charge now, Corporal?"

"Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you."Corporal Perez leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view.

"When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan let alone five of them. We got trouble!" the scarab comes into to view Rex drives up to "I got it"

The Scorpion fires its main cannon twice at the Scarab, to no effect. The Scarab aims its beam and destroys the tank in a single blast, then starts walking toward the base, demolishing the pedestrian walkways in the process.

"Rex are okay" Cortana shouts through the com

"I'm fine" Rex replied

"See this look? It's terror!"

"Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?" Sergeant banks called out

They fire at the Scarab, but it keeps advancing. "I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down!"The Scarab walks right over there position, knocking over an antenna "That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!"

"It's over here, sir!" a marine calls out they enter a large building in pursuit of the Scarab. And end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below , while Covenant troops fire up from the , the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further.

Cortana: "It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped."

"Alright it payback time you overgrown son of a bitch" Rex shouts before jumping onto the scarab followed by Emile,Kat,Six and John

Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, one will turn and unleash a barrage of missiles onto the Scarab.

"How the hell are we taking this thing down" Emile calls out

"We need to get to the pilot's chamber and initiate the self destructive or get the power core" kat tells him as the enter the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts and an Ultra Elite, with two Major Elites piloting the Scarab.

"Careful guys, that Elite is an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either."

"Well this might be fun Rex then guns all three down with his turret the spartans then reach the power core and destroy it the Scarab falls apart and the spartans jump out

A pelican then appears and Johnson jumps out looking at the mess the spartans caused he looks up at the fleeing covent ship and smiles "That's right, you mothers! Run!"

"Not if we can help it, SPartan team alpha, and return to In Amber Clad." Commander Keyes tells them

"Roger that!" the spartans then hope on the pelican and Johnson follows

"Status?" Lord hood calls over the comms

"Sir, the Prophet is bugging-out. Request permission to engage!" Keyes told him

"Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept." Lord hood responded The Assault Carrier begins to accelerate. A purple glow appears in front of the ship.

"Ma'am, Slipspace rupture of the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city!" a crewman told them

"There's no time, sir!" Keyes shouted

"Green light! Green light to engage!" Lord hood told her

Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship."Punch it! Get us close!"

"Ma'am, without a destination solution—"

"We are not losing that ship!" Keyes interruptus him

The Assault Carrier enters Slip-space, pulling In Amber Clad with it. The jump creates a massive electromagnetic pulse that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and well din't get lost when reading it so tell me what you think and don't forget to review adn next ime we vist everones favorete elite the arbiter**

 **So until next time**


	4. The Arbiter

**Hey Halo fans I'm back with another chapter in halo spartans united I know its been a while since I've updated and I really ahve been slipponig with these updates I will try to get back on top of it and get this story done before june I hope anyway the next chapter is from the arbiter this is a test chapter and if you only want me to focuse on th spartans please tell me in comments**

 **Now on to the story**

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls of high charity as a brute walked down the prison chambers his silver fur being shining out in the purple hall way behind him were two more brutes carrying the disgraced elite along the floor

"Tartarus" one asked "how much longer must we heft the baggage? Any cell will do"

The three brutes past a cell that was filled with jackals they hissed at the brutes and forced their mouths outside of their cells trying to bit them "why not throw him with this lot" the other brute spoke up they could use the meat"

"Them?" the brute asked "what about us? my belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it" he stated as he licked his lips

"Quiet" Tartarus shouted "you to whimper like grunts fresh of the teat" he looked back at the elite who held his head down "this one not meant for the jails the hierarchs have something special in mind"

The Brutes and their cargo move out onto a platform overlooking a Mausoleum. They ride a Gravity Lift down to the walkway leading up to it and pass dozens of Elite Honor Guards standing at attention, staves ready. They enter the Mausoleum, where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy await. The Brutes and Tartarus bow.

"noble prophets of truth and mercy I have brought the incompetent" Tartarus said

the prophet of truth waved his hand "you may leave Tartarus"

Tartarus looked up surprised "but... I though-" The prophet once again raised his hand "and take your brutes with you

Tartarus hesitated he then turned back to brutes "release the prisoner"

the two brutes then dropped the elite to the ground he attempted to stand up but his body didn't let him

Tartarus and his brtes then left the area leaving the prophets with the elite "thel vadamee" the prophet says

the elite turns away at the mention of his name holding his hand over the mark of same

The prophet truth smiled ""The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me."

"I am already dead" vadime looked around the area avoiding eye contact with the prophets

"do you know where we are" the prophet of truth asked

Vadeeme looked surprised as if were meant to be a rhetorical question "indeed the Mausoleum of the arbiter" vadeeme looked at the ground

the prophet of truth smiled "Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis."

"The Taming of the Hunters, the Grunt Rebellion - were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago!" the prophet of mercy spoke up

"Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence."

"Halo's destruction was your error, and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was... overzealous. We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council." Truth presses a button on his chair and a miniature hologram of an Elite in abnormal equipment appears.

thel vadeeme looks the elite over instead of the standard elite helmet he had google covering his eyes and had what appeared to be red armor but looked like pieces had been removed the hologram began to speak "Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! They would use the faith of our forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is a-"

Truth cuts off the transmission before he can finish "this heretic and all who follow him must be silenced"

"they disgrace all who walk the path" mercy adds

Vadime looks at the prophets "what use am I." he asked them . I can no longer command ships. lead troops to battle"

"Not as you are, no. But become the Arbiter...and you shall be set loose against this heresy with our blessing."A large pod floats into the center of the room, opening to reveal a suit of ancient armor surrounded by white light. 'Vadamee stares at this for a moment, before turning back to Truth.

"What of the council ?"

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal. You will die, as each Arbiter has before you. The Council will have their corpse." /Mercy tells him

Thel 'Vadamee rises and walks toward the armor. He pauses before it, and looks to the pods containing the bodies of the Arbiters who fell before him. He reaches up and takes the helmet of the Arbiter, and places it upon his head. He turns to the Hierarchs. "What would you have your Arbiter do?"

The scene changes to show the outside of High Charity, the fleet surrounding it. Three Phantoms fly past the camera and swoop past the ruins of Installation 04, a large piece of it still intact and with landscape and clouds still visible. As it flies, the voice of a elite can be heard."When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!"

The scene cuts to the inside of the center Phantom, where Special Ops Elites, along with the new Arbiter, line the walls, with a line of Special Ops Grunts in the center. An Ultra Elite, the SpecOps Leader Rtas 'Vadeeme, walks among them.

"According to our station! All without exception!" the elites said in unison

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons...we swore to uphold the Covenant!" rtas finshed

"Even to our dying breath!"

"Those who would break this oath are Heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lord's' creations to broadcast their lies!"

A Grunt fumbles with the methane tank of another Grunt. Some gas is released, and the second Grunt mutters angrily at the first.

"We shall grind them into dust" a spec ops elite shouts

thel vademee appears in his new armor h e turns away from his fellow elites revealing he is missing the mandibles on the left side of his head.

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!"

The Phantoms enter Threshold's atmosphere and come upon a large Forerunner fades back to inside lead Phantom. The Spec Ops Leader approaches 'Vadamee. They stare each other down.

"This armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark." rtas states

"Nothing ever will." vadeeme bows his head

"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not."

"That makes two of us."

"Hmmm..."

The Phantoms fly over the Forerunner platform and descend toward another structure dangling below it on a long cable, a Gas Mine. An intense storm swirls below the structure.

"Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facility!" the pilot calls out

"We'll be long gone before it arrives."

The Phantoms fly lower, near the top of one of several towers sticking out from the center of the main structure. One deposits a group of Grunts and an Elite, followed by a second one that drops two Elites and 'Vadamee.

"Warriors, prepare for combat!"

'Vadamee land on the ground looks around he then takes out his energy sword and ignites his and looks at it.

the rest of the team drops in andover look the area they begin to move the sound of the storm rumbling in the distance

"We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." rtas calls over the comms "The storm has masked our approach, and it should have their local Battle-net in disarray. We have the element of surprise... for now."

A Elite runs up to the door and begins to press a few buttons the door opens and the arbiter goes inside followed by the rest of the spec ops team

"Engage Active camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy!" the head Elite called out

"You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed: your armor's system is not as...new as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever." rtas told his brother

vadeeme activates his active camouflage and enters the next room hi sees two elites walking through the room talking

"Any word on our missing brothers?"

"Still nothing. Given what we have learned, I fear they are lost."

"Maybe the Oracle will protect us..."

"Perhaps. But his Sentinels are too few. Better we protect ourselves!"

Vadeeme began to growl these men had fought alongside his fleet during the seize of the last human world to see them here filled him with rage as his greatest victory was all but forgotten

the team continued to sneak through the facility avoiding guards when necessary until they came into the hangar that was filled with sentinels

"Sentinels, the holy warriors of the Sacred Rings. Why have they sided with these Heretics?" a Elite asked

"Maybe they found them and activated them by..." the Elite was cut of when a energy beam cut through him his body falling to the ground

Quicker than lightning than arbiter revealed himself to get the attention of the other Eltis he jumped down and landed on the cold hard floor all of the heretic elites stumbled back as the arbiter stared them down

THree Elites then charge him he quickly grabs one and tosses hi, to the side and slices through the other two with ease

the other covenants then join in on the fight with the heretics and force their way through the hanger they come to a launch pad to see three Elites standing over a area one of them being the heretic leader

"Deal with him, my brothers! I will defend the Oracle."He hops onto a Heretic Banshee and flies off.

Three Elites then rush vadeeme "his truth must not be silenced" the vadeeme lets out a loud roar and slices through the Elites his furry being let out once more there body's drop to the ground

"The Heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your back. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you."

Vadeeme then hops in a banshee to join up with the phantom

the phantom shoots down two banshees and vadeeme uses two of the banshee bombs on two more

"No sign of the Heretic Leader or his Banshee. We must keep searching!"

"The Heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility, Arbiter. We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the Heretic Leader."

The arbiter then takes out the weapon enhancement with little effort thanks to the banshee "anything yet" he asks

"No" rtas calls over comms keep searching

the arbiter then flies to another enhancement and destroys it with a few bombs

"wait" rtas calls over the comms "We've tracked the leader to this part of the station. Clear that landing zone and get inside."

vadeeme then flies his banshee towards the landing pad and crashes it killing most of the resistance there he lands in front of the smoldering wreckage and pulls out a plasma pistol and opens fire on the remaining troops killing them all

* * *

the door slides open. Two Special Ops Elites cover the entrance with Plasma Rifles while Special Ops Grunts file in. The Elites cautiously advance, followed by Rtas 'Vadum and Thel 'Vadamee. Rtas 'Vadumee pauses and sniffs the air.

"What is it?"

"That stench...I've smelled it before."

The assault team proceeds through a small room, where a large tank containing some small, floating, fleshy lifeforms can be seen. The team approaches a doorway, and through the transparent floor of the next room, they can see the shadows of Heretics and strange creatures battling. Eventually, all of the Heretics are killed. The victorious creatures have familiar screams...

"By the Rings. What is that?" a Elite asks

A grunt starts to whimper in fear wondering what it is

"Quiet." a Elite shouts

The creatures all leave through another doorway."It's moved on. Quickly, before it returns, let's find the Heretic Leader and finish him off."The team moves into a laboratory, strewn with deformed corpses."What happened here?"

"Me have bad feeling about this." a grunt called out

"You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!" the grunt shouted

"Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" the Elite shouted

A floating orb enters the room, and the image of the Heretic Leader appears in the air.

"See! Heretic!" the Grunt fires on the image, which quickly becomes apparent as a hologram and nothing more.

"Hold your fire. Hold your fire!"The Grunt comes to a halt. The hologram begins to speak.

"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence me. An Arbiter... I'm flattered." he says in a modest tone "I'm am Sesa Refumee and you will not silence me"

"He's using a holo drone. He must be close. Come out, so we may kill you."

Sesa refumee laughs"Get in line."The hologram vanishes, and moments later, tiny bulbous creatures start to appear.

"Leader!" a Elite shouts

"Stand firm! The Flood is upon us!"The team battles the oncoming Flood Infection Forms. Unless the Combat Form corpses are destroyed, the Flood begin reanimating them. the body's begin to rise and change the elites kill them there body parts flying everywhere"Heretic fools! What have they done?"

"Go, Arbiter! I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." Rtas tell him

"This place is filled with the parasite, not even Heretics deserve this!" a elite calls out as he follows vadeeme

'Vadamee and the survivors ride an elevator down to the lower levels of the labs, fighting the Flood and Sentinels. They enter a hallway strewn with corpses."We should have brought weapons to burn these bodies. Every one is a potential vessel for the Flood."

The team advances into a lab filled with battling Heretics and Flood.

"Heretics! Above!" a Elite calls out

'Vadamee manages to press outside to the exterior of the station. He sees Flood battling more Heretics, and a Phantom swoops in to provide reinforcements and covering fire.

"Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!" the pilot calls out

"Bring the Phantoms closer to the mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these Heretics is dead. Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these Heretics, kill him now!"

'Vadamee and his troops advance into the heart of the installation. They encounter the Heretic Leader fleeing.

"Heretic boss! You see, you see?"

Sesa 'Refumee takes cover behind a shielded door before 'Vadamee can catch him."This will save me from the storm, but you will be consumed."

'Vadamee pounds angrily on the portal, but cannot break through as the doors seal. The SpecOps Commander and his troops arrive.

"Arbiter, where is he?"

Vadeeme growls and nods towards the door

"Stinking Flood Bait boxed himself in tight. We'll never break through this!" rtas says

'Vadamee notices a hologram of the station, and watches it thoughtfully."Then we shall force him out."

"How?" rtas asked confused

"The cable. I'm going to cut it" he turns to rtas vadeeme "Get everyone back to the ships!" rtas shouts over the comms

"Warriors, return to the landing zone! The Arbiter is going to continue upward, cut this station loose, and scare the Heretic from his hole!"

"May our Lord's guide you." a elite said

"We shall not forget your sacrifice." another called out

"Keep your blade handy. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." rtas told his brother

'Vadamee rides the elevator to the upper level where the cable is located."All of my Phantoms are in the air, Arbiter. Go ahead, cut that cable!"

the arbiter then sees groups of grunts hiding "Sever the cable at the points where it connects to the structure!" vadeeme then ignores the grunts and heads for the cable he takes his blade a slices through it

"That's one! By the Prophets, look at the station list!"

vadeeme then proceeds to do for the final two cables Vadamee cuts the final cable, and the entire station groans with the stress. All the Flood and Sentinels present stop their fighting and look upward towards the cable. The top of the station tears away, and it plummets into the atmosphere. The remaining Sentinels, if any, were swept out into the sky.

"That did it! The station is in free fall! The Heretic Leader is on the move, do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!" rtas calls out

Vadamee drops back down into the station and advances past Heretics protecting the Heretic Leader's rear."Our lives for the truth, the truth and the Covenant!"

'Vadamee enters what looks like the main power generator for the station."Are you still alive, Arbiter? We're keeping pace as best we can."

"Yes I'm still here" he calls over the comms

The Arbiter fires at the Heretic Leader's Banshee as it flies away, then dodges as the Banshee fires at him in return. The Arbiter dashes out, and get inside another Banshee and pursues the Heretic.

"What lunacy! He'll never escape this maelstrom in a Banshee! Wait! The hangar, there was a Seraph fighter inside! Arbiter, you know what to do!"

The Arbiter flies to where the Heretic Leader landed.

The Arbiter's Banshee tries to land on a platform, but fails and crashes into it instead. The Arbiter holds on to the edge of the platform, raises himself up, and continues to go inside.

'Vadamee fights through the first portion of the station back toward the hangar. There, he confronts the Heretic Leader as he is boarding the Seraph. "Turn, heretic."

The Heretic Leader turns to face the Arbiter"Arbiter. I would rather die by your hands than let the Prophets lead me to slaughter."

"Who has taught you these lies?"

A familiar humming is heard. The Arbiter looks up and sees 343 Guilty Spark descending from above."The Oracle!"

"Hello! I am 343 Guilty Spark . I am the Monitor of Installation 04."

"Ask the Oracle about Halo. How they would sacrifice us all for nothing!"

"More questions? Splendid! I would be happy to assist you."

Any questions are cut off as the Heretic opens fire on 'Vadamee with twin Plasma Rifles. 'Vadamee falls back, taking cover while his shield generator recharges. As he does so, the Heretic Leader floats back toward the Seraph and pulls out two holo drones.

"The Elites are blind, Arbiter ... but I (holds up two Holo Drones) ... will make them see."

The Heretic Leader releases the drones, which become copies of him. They turn to look at the Arbiter. they all then take out energy swords and face their foe

vadeeme then activates his camouflage and disappears in the room "Arbiter! Show yourself!" Sesa calls out

Vadeeme growls before jumping out and attacking the heretic he slices through the first hologram and he disappears the other hologram blocks his strikes and forces him back

the arbiter then goes back into camouflage "How did the Prophets buy your loyalty Arbiter? With a new command, a new fleet,...or was it the promise ... their "Great Journey"?"sesa started taunting

"You have no right to use that term traitor" vademee shouts as he climbs up a ledge and jumps on the second hologram leaving only the heretic leader the two begin to circle each other as sesa talks

"Look around you, Arbiter. This facility and dozens like it resulted in the study of the Parasite, but where are the weapons, Arbiter? What was the result? All that time and effort and the best the Forerunners could do was put these foul creatures on ice."

"And now where are these "Gods" the Prophets would have us worship! Transcended?" he laughs and glares at vadeeme with death look in his eye" Come, Arbiter, let me show you where they went."

the two then charge each other with their blades making screeching noises as they meet each other 343 humming in the background

the heretic then swings at vadeeme but misses who turns and kicks him in the back"it is time your lies be silenced"

Vadeeme threw his energy swords at the heretic which catches him off guard he then rams into him smashes him on the floor he snathces his energy sword from him and it slides across the floor

"Arbiter listen the prophets are using you there great journey is a lie" he then punches vadeeme across the room and makes a break for his energy sword vadeeme picks himself up and then shoots at him with his plasma pistol

Sesa takes three shots to the back and falls to the ground he attempts to get up but vadeeme steps on his back "now I silence your lies" vadeeme then grabs his energy sword and shoves it throw his back

sesa then lets out a scream pain as the blade pierced his body

Vadeem takes up the sword and looks it over "you are not even worthy to carry one of these"

"You...are truly a fool" Sesa said between breathes "the...prophets will" he grunted as he turned over "kill... us...all"

"Unfortunate. His edification was most enjoyable." 343 three stated as he hovered over sesa dead body

"I had no choice, Holy Oracle. This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey." vadeeme told him

"Oracle? Great Journey? Why do you meddlers insist on using such inaccurate verbiage-ohhhhh myyyyy!"343 Guilty Spark is snatched by an unseen force and pulled away. He is dragged through the air, directly to the top of the Fist of Rukt, the gravity hammer of Tartarus. Tartarus, standing beneath a Phantom, pulls 343 Guilty Spark off the end of his hammer.

"That... is the Oracle!" vadeeme says in a shocked tone

Tartarus tosses 343 Guilty Spark into the Gravity Lift casually."So it is. Come, we are leaving this system." Taturs then walks on to the ship

vadeem takes a look at Sesa body his words ringing through his head "the prophets will kill us all" he shock of the thought and walks to the ship and gets ready to departe

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **I really hpe you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm really sorry for the swithes between arbiter and vadeeme and sesa and hertic but at times I felt it wa appropite but I will try to do better frm know on so any way**

 **until next time**


	5. Regret

**Hey halo fans I'm back with the next chapter in Halo Spartans United I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and keep up with it I know most of these chapters are long but hang in there and we should be just fine and I hope you stick with me till the end and a small note I changed up the dialog to give some characters more lines in the story I might do that in other stores so keep an eye open**

 **know onto the story**

* * *

A Slip-space rupture appears in space. Regret's Carrier comes out, followed by some debris from New Mombasa and the In Amber Clad. inside the in amber clad commander keys lurches forward from impact she regains her poster and looks up "status report

The ship operator checks the screen "Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting." he tell her

"Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system." the weapon master cuts in

"Do it, and Sarah" the ships on bred A.I pops up in front of her her long hair flowing down her back and a vest covering up her blue body.

"Already on it ma'am I'll have a tactical readout of where we are in a few" she turns back and looks out the window "oh and the spartans are all right too by the way"

Miranda smiled and activated the comm "sorry for the quick freeze boys. are all of you in one piece"

IN the HEV pod Johnson laid back smoking a smashed cigar "I'm good. chief what you and the others"

"Were fine" Cortana answered for him

Rex taped his arm and ice fell of "a little frozen but I'll manage Six"

In the pod next to that one Six shifted his neck "I'll be fine Kat Emile you two there"

"You know get shot in the back of the head and you really don't feel migraines anymore who knew" Kat said over her comm

"Yeah well tell me that the next time we see a sniper" Emile spoke up

"Um ma'am" Sarah cut "I have a object coming on the screen now and well I don't know what I'm exactly suppose to be looking at" Sarah says

Miranda looks out and her eyes widen in shock "Cortana what exactly are we looking at"

IN amber clad is shown floating in front of a large ring floating in space "that... is another Halo

Johnson chokes "say what" he shouts as he looks up

"So this is what my father found... " he pauses to gaze at halo "I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon."

"It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale."In the pod, chief looks at Halo on his viewscreen. The words "CLASSIFIED" and a notice from the Office of Naval Intelligence appear over the image.

"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Miranda asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Sarah do you have any location on our target" Miranda asked the A.I

"Yes there hovering just over the ring will pass right over them" she responded

Miranda looks out the window "Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, you and your team take First Platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in."

Miranda takes another look at halo "Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own."

"Aye aye, ma'am."Johnson exits his pod. and walks by the other spartans pods Johnson knocks twice on the hatch of John's pod as he is walking by, John-117 pounds back in acknowledgment.

"understood. this sierra-117 to all pods get ready for drop over." chief calls out

"This noble Six and I'm locked and loaded" Six called out he didn't know why he called out his noble status he wasn't apart of that team anymore but it just seemed right

"Noble two ready and waiting"

"noble four prepared to drop"

Six secretly smiled under his helmet looks like he wasn't the only one that felt like that he then noticed that Rex hadn't answered he touched his comm "Rex you good"

"This is omega-812 and I'm ready for some action" Rex looked down it had been years since he used his code name from his old team it brought back painful memories.

"Rex" a voice called pulling him out his thoughts

"Yeah" he looked up and noticed Sarah was on his screen

"you sure you'll be okay down there" she asked in a concerned voice " I could go with you if you want"

Rex looked down it had honestly been awhile since he had an A.I a chip th then popped out "it be just like old times" she then put on a smile rex couldn't say no to" he took the chip and placed it in his head

"This is delta squad and were ready to drop when you are spartans."

back on the bridge a small screen popped up in front off the tacticians officer "ma'am all pods are locked and loaded

"you have the green light"

"Over the target in five..."

"Hang onto your helmets" Cortana shouts as the team hell jumps to halo

On Halo, an grunt and a jackal notice the pods flaming and streaking down towards them. The jackal Minor snarls in alarm. He flicks his wrist, and his energy shield snaps on. The grunt boards on the Shade and shoots at the pods, and soon another Shade starts firing. The pods land, John breaks the cover open on his pod, scanning the area with an SMG.

Six then lands next to him and pulls out his standard assault rifle he nods to chief

"could we have possibly made any more noise" chief then turns and pulls out a rocket launcher Rex's pod then lands next to his and he jumps out with a standard heavy turret

"I guess so" Cortana states

"we need to take this hill so johnson and the other pelicans can land" Kat call out from the comms she then pops out of her pod with two pistols ready

They then come under fire from shade turrets causing them to jump behind rocks Rex then turns out and counter with a barrage of turret fire at the shade turret

"I can't get a good lock" Rex shouts as he gets back behind the rock

"Don't worry spartans I got your back" Michael shouted over the comms

Michael then peered from his cover and aimed with his sniper at the shade turret

A loud sniper fire was heard following a grunt scream of pain two ore were here'd and all shade turrets were taking down the spartans started to move up Rex leading the way

"landing zone is clear Johnson" cortana called over the comms

five pelicans are then seen flying overhead carrying warthogs and a mongoose

The ODST sergeant comes over and over looks the vehicles "okay let's saddle up and move out"

"I got the torrent" Rex then manned a gun turret chief then hopped in the driver's seat while the ODST sergeant got in the passenger's seat

Kat,Six, and Emile then hopped in the second warthog two marines hoped on the mongoose

"Sam,Micheal hold this position don't let anything through" the sergeant told the two remaining ODST

the two nodded and began to run in the opposite direction

"Alright let's move we have to find the prophet of regret" chief called out as he started to drive

Rex griped the turret harder once the warthog started moving "you've been quit" a voice called out

Rex looked up to see chif looking at him from his mirror "what's on your mind kid"

"Nothing cheif don't worry about it" Rex told him though it was a lie he wasn't feeling fine being on in amber clad brought memories of operation prometheus he shook of those thoughts he couldn't think of that know

the group came across a cliff side and they looked over the area

"hey guys it's like a postcard dear sarge kicking ass in outer space wish you were here" a marine called

"I heard that, jackass" Johnson came over the comms

After driving for a while the spartans come across a bridge that was being held by the covenant with two wreaths on the end

"we got wraiths on the far side" Cortana called out

"I also got a reading on phantoms coming in with reinforcements" Sarah added

Six looks over from his driver seat "They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge." Six said

"Looks like all defense on that structure I think the bridge controller are in there" Kat points to the structure that the covenant are guarding

"Okay we need to be careful" Rex added

they went over to structure and cleared out the covenant crushing the jackals and the grunts under foot

Emile shot off his shotgun killing a nearby Elite he then turned and through his katana and it pierced a elites forehead causing blood to go everywhere "we clear"

at ran up to the console and started tampering "this tech is ancient but I think" she fiddle with a few wires in the console and the bridge came to life and extended

"Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths..." Cortana begins

"Roger that. Armor's on the way." Johnson calls out

Rex turns to see a hologram of the prophet of regret he seemed to saying something but he can't tell what "Isn't that our target? What's he doing? Giving a speech?"

"A sermon, actually. I've been listening to it since we landed. So far, some standard Covenant literature, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." Sarah tells him

"I wish I could get a better translation" Sarah stated

Cortana then popped up on Rex's screen "Regret's giving a speech. A sermon, to be exact. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting."

Another Pelican approaches, carrying a Scorpion Tank. chief walked up to to the pelican " Rex you want the tank"

Rex looked over "it's better than walking" he then hopped in the tank and got ready to roll out chief and the others

the spartans and ODST"s pass by multiple forerunner ruins and structures each which held a variety of different ruins and artifacts

"to think all these lost artifacts helped build such a dangerous weapon" Kat remarked "think of all the good halo could have done" she said

"Halo is meant to be a last resort if the flood ever came back" SIx told her he shok in his boots as he remembered the terrifying creatures "which why we have to stop regret"

Rex turns around to see a nice waterfall that is covered in covenant surveillance

"You know Sarah the boys always take to the most...charming of places wouldn't you agree" Cortana asked

"Well the places we go have a nice... ring to them" Sarah replied

"Looks like there guarding that structure" Chief called out

"Okay will split up here" Chief turned to the ODST "take the scorpion and regroup with the others me and my time will try to figure what the covenant are up to"

the spartans ran into the structure as the ODST's drove off in the tank

"I really didn't get to use it" Rex said as he followed the others into the temple

"Well the covenant clearly went this way" chief told him and I'm willing to bet the prophet of regret is in here too"

the spartans walked a few miles before Cortana popped up in there screens "Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise."

As they walked two Elites in honor guard armor jumped down surprising the spartans "Watch yourself! Honor Guards!"

Six pulled out his energy sword and sliced one down the other then knocked him down and attempted to stab him rex then blows the Elite down with his turret his remains flying everywhere.

chief and the others begin to walk away from hologram of Prophet of Regret chanting a sermon"Wait, go back."

Chief puts Cortana in the holo-projector, her avatar appears."That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!"

"Are you sure?" chief asked

Cortana snaps her fingers, the hologram starts speaking in English"I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond!"

Cortana snaps her fingers again, and the hologram freezes."Pretty much." Cortana says with a smug look on her face

chief turns to activate his comm "commander we have a problem"

"So I hear" miranda responds "but according to your report from the first halo the prophet will need a key something called the index" she told them MIranda then clicked a few buttons on her screen "I had sarah do a few check and we were able to find a library

"Almost similar to last halo ring if there construction is the same the index should be there" Sarah cut her off

"I'll bet the Covenant are thinking' the exact same thing."Johnson called over the comms

"Then, we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men, and meet me at the Library." Miranda ordered "as for your team chief take out the prophet he's given us all the information we need"

Chief nodded and turned to his fellow spartans "you heard the lady lets locate the prophet and take him down"

"Right" the spartans said in unison

the spartans then walk in silence the only sound being their footsteps as they move through the halls "You know, I think the Forerunners built these new structures around the old, to protect them, to honor them. Pure speculation, mind you. I'd need to make a thorough survey to be sure." cortana said to break the silence

"IT would make sense seeing as they seem to had a access to vast amount of resources a shame they only made tools of destruction with it tho" Sarah responded

they then come across a hall and see a gondola speed away from the building "looks like we missed our ride" Rex called out

Kat on the other hand was looking over the walls "these inscriptions seem interesting I wish I had time to analyse them just think of the possibilities we could have from them."

"Cortana, the Covenant are getting nosy. I don't want to give away my position, so I'm rerouting a few stragglers back to you. I apologize; these Pelicans are all the support you're gonna get." Miranda calls out

"roger that " cortana responds "looks like a gondola coming from the far towers. and big surprise it's full of covenant"

the grunt and jackals quickly start firing at the spartans causing them to duck behind the cover "got damn it they always shoot first" Emile shouts

Six then jumps from his cover and activates his energy sword and charges the grunts he cuts them down quickly dodging a few plasma grenades

Behind him chief peeked out and shot the remaining grunts with his battle rifle "were clear"

"This gondola won't get us all the way to the main temple, but it'll get us close. Let's get on board." cortana tells them

"This lake couldn't have been created by volcanic action, which means it was either built this way on purpose, or was created by some other cataclysmic event... Sorry, were you trying to kill something?" cortana asked

"um were always killing something" Rex corrects

"don't be a smartass" Sarah tells him

Cortana laughs as they enter the gondola"Ah, now I see. There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd... prefer to swim."

"Yeah I'm not doing that water messes with the bionic arm" Kat says will holding it up so i'm getting on the gondola

"All right, let's see where this elevator goes."

"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's Carrier to the something called High Charity. It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy." cortana brings up

" Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival', arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.' That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet. But it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad Intel about his enemy's home-world." cortana tells them

"which explains why his numbers were so small" Sarah adds

once they excite they see a large hologram of the prophet of regret"And people say I've got a big head." Cortana says

"hm cortana looks like Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth." sarah tells them

'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant, threatened our grand design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel.'

" Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet Hierarchic. Killing Regret should shake up the Covenant leadership. But frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor." cortana says

"I have bad feeling about this" Rex says "it feels like operation prometheus all over again"

After emerging from the elevator, there is another hologram of the Prophet of Regret spouting religious rhetoric."Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when our Great Journey begins! That is the Prophet's' age-old promise. And it shall be fulfilled!"

"'Great Journey'? Doesn't he know what these rings do?" Kat interjects

The spartans come out of the temple and see a area full of covenant their comms then spark up

"This is my last run, Chief! I'm nearly out of fuel. We've secured the first tower cluster, so I'll set down there. Call when you're ready for evac."The Pelican drops off more weapon pods and some Marines. and they help clear the next nearby outdoor structure area of Covenant, and encounter another gondola.

"There, another gondola. Looks like it leads straight to the main temple. Not much further now." cortana calls out

"good sergeant stacker you and your men hold the line here me and the rest will take care of the prophet just make sure no more covenant get here on foot" chief tells them

sergeant stacker nods and turns to his men "alright let's move out"

"Oh, great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" Emile complaint

"If you forget about the Covenant and the fact we're stuck on some freaky alien world, it's actually kinda fun." Rex states "I mean come on this stuff is actually pretty cool"

As the Chief starts the calls in on the comm"How's it going, alpha ?"

"So far, so good. We're approaching the main temple now." chief tells her "we'll take care of the prophet and rondavure with you at the library

"Roger that. I'm as close to the Library as I can get. There's some sort of ... barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted." Miranda tells them

The spartans come across the main temple where covenant are waiting chief pulls out his rocket launcher and opens fri causing the covenant to scatter

they walks off the gondola and looks around Emile shots his shotgun on a elite who was trying to get up, then up.

oh my god" Sarah calls out suddenly "There are an uncountable number of Slipspace ruptures, and hundreds of Covenant ships come out of Slipspace, followed by" Sarah went quiet "something big I can't"

the spartans look up to see large covanta fleet appearing and an even larger vessel appearing right after

"Oh my god the large ship it's" Sarah starts

"High charity the covenant's holy city" cortana finishes

chief continues to look at the shops some of which were still jumping in "That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen"cortana says

"the largest anyone's ever seen." Kat corrects

"Forget that it's the rest of covenant army" Six says " any ship that not here is on Earth"

"IS it said that I wish I had stayed there instead" Emile asked

"Man! Look at the size of that thing!"

"There's no time, Chief. Get inside and take care of the Prophet."As they entered the temple:

"The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms. Too many for me to track... we don't have much time." cortana says panicking"There are Honor Guards all over this place! Watch your back."

the spartans quickly run into the throne room and see the prophet of regret"There's the target, take him out!"

the prophet looks over to spartans and smiles "This is the humans' greatest warrior?" he then burst into a laugh ""You dare to interrupt my sermon?!" he asks he then turns his head to his honor guards "Guards! Remove this vermin from my sight!"

the honor guards then turn and face the spartans and all run to them

"Duck and cover" Emile shouts as he fires his shotgun and knocks a Elite down

another attempt to swipe him with his energy sword but he ducks and SIx comes from behind and slices it down

"Too slow split lip" Emile taunts

"Emile don't get cocky" KAt calls out as she fires her pistols at the Elites "damn it I'm almost out" another elite runs to her she then trips it and takes it plasma pistol "this will do"

the prophet of regret turns back to see his guard dead he then growls in anger" you demons will pay for your hearsay" he then turns around and activates his chair "The Great Journey will not be postponed!"

"What the fuck ever" Rex opens fire at the prophet but his bullets bounce off

"His throne's shielding is protecting him. Get in close and do whatever you can." Cortana tells him

"got it" Six answers he runs up and jumps onto the prophets throne and pulls out his energy sword "this is for reach" he then jabs through the prophet and causes the chair to fall to the ground

Six rolls away his energy sword land next to him "that hurt" he forces himself to stand up and places his energy sword on his hip

the prophet moves a bit and looks at the spartans "you foolish... demons you cannot ...stop us for my death... will only make your demise come much sooner"

"Bad news the phantoms are turning around The fleet is preparing to fire on our position. We need to get out of here." cortana shouts

the spartans come outside the temple. A Covenant ship is directly overhead. A huge purple beam, similar to a gravity lift, comes down, hits the temple, and starts getting brighter and brighter." goddamn it not this again" Emile calls out remembering what had happened at new alexandria

The saran's turn and run around a corner, and jumps a ledge, landing about several feet below where he was. they runs the entire length of the temple, as the temple starts exploding."jump" rex shouts

and they all hope of barely missing the and are flung into the water, where they slowly begins to sink with other bits of stone from the temple.

as they sink tentacles reach out and grab them"This is not your grave..."The tentacles wrap around them, dragging them down into the water.

"But you are welcome in it"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **Man I love this mission while it's not my favorite but without it the Elites would have never saw the error in the covenant and started helping the humans to end the war in a way this ultimately helped humanity win in a very small way but any don't forget to review**

 **Until next time**


	6. Sacred Icon

**Hey Halo fans I'm back with the next chapter in halo spartans united a littlle update for you guys as this will be the last combined chapter and the final four chapter will be seperated just to make it easier on me when writing also I'm opening a Q &A section in my profile so if you want ask in me any appropite question and I'll answer it could be about my storeis or me in general so ask away **

**know on to the story**

* * *

a large hallway with rows of Honor Guards, Thel 'Vadamee walks through, close up of 'Vadamee watches as the Jiralhanae take Honor Guard equipment from the Elites. Some Brutes fight each other for choice parts.

As 'Vadamee ascends the stairs leading to the Prophet's Inner Sanctum, a pair of former Honor Guard Elites pass by him, without their helmets and carrying Plasma Rifles instead of Energy Staves. 'Vadamee walks through a large doorway, past the new Honor Guard Brutes to where the Prophet of Truth and Mercy speak with Rtas 'Vadumee and two of his Spec Ops Elites.

"This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." rtas stated in a angerd tone

"a hiearch is dead commander" truth replied

"his murder was within our grasp if you hadn't with drawn our ships" rtas started but was cut of by the prophets

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes-"

Prophet of Truth holds up a hand for silence."Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety."

"I shall relay your... decision, to the Council."Rtas 'Vadumee and his Elites leave. He nods to 'Vadamee, who returns the nod. Prophet of Truth speaks to the Arbiter.

"Politics (small sigh)... How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign? To quit the High Council? Because of this... exchange of hats?" truths tell arbiter

"We have always been your protectors." thel replies

"These are trying times, for all of us."mercy stated"Even as the humans' annihilation filled us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief."

"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." truth finishes

They turn to a large view screen of Delta Halo."Halo! It's divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation."

"But how to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it."

They turn toward 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam. "With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us... the key."

Mercy triggers a hologram of the Index"You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise."

"Salvation for all!"

"And begin the Great Journey."

. A Phantom flies toward the surface of Delta Halo. "Once the shield is down, we'll head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting."

"The human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" vadeeme asks Tartarus

"Who do you think?" he replied

"The Demons are here!?" vadeeme asks shocked the spartans were on the halo ring as well

"Why?" "Looking for a little payback?" Tartarus teases

'Vadamee draws a Carbine and readies it."Retrieving the Icon is my only concern."

"Of course." Tartarus says skeptically

The Library and its Sentinel Wall

panoramic view of Delta Halo's Library, with the Sentinel Wall in the foreground. The Phantom flies towards the Sentinel Wall and stops over a landing. A battle has been fought here recently, as evidenced by Sentinel wreckage and Covenant blood on the ground.

'Vadamee drops from the Phantom, which then flies off. Behind 'Vadamee, an Enforcer rises up and slowly advances. 'Vadamee whirls around and fires three shots from his Carbine, to little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is hit by a sustained burst of plasma fire and loses its right-back leg. The Phantom flies by, and the Enforcer chases after it.

"Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you're finished."

the arbiter runs through the library his thought mostly on the elites on how they threatened to leave the covenant he then thought of Sesa last words "the prophets will kill us all" he sook of those thoughts

"I have to get to the icon that's all that matters right now" vadime turns around to see a grunt and jackal getting attacked by a dental he aims his beam rifle and shoots it down causing it to blow on impact to the ground

the grunt turns to see arbiter standing in the doorway"Arbiter... our savior!" he pauses and slaps the jackal "Stupid Jackal , say thank you!"

vadeeme walks up to the grunt "what happened to rest of your squad" he asks quietly

"all killed me and jackle all that's left" the grunt told i'm "big scary thing in there kill all brutes" the grunt points to the room with the shield generator "me wish elites were still here"

vadime looks over at the rom "remain here until reinforcements arrive vadime then ran into the room he turned to see a large machine floating in front of him

"arbiter get out there" a voice calls

the arbiter then ducks as the dental shoots at him

"It is useless to attack the Enforcer at the front, especially when its shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when its back is turned."Tartarus tells him

arbiter then cloaks and the machine looks around for him "You've reached the power source. Overload the locks holding it in place."

arbiter looked up and a grin appeared on his face he let out a loud roar and jumped onto the enforcer and crashed it down into the shield causing it to spark and explode

The Arbiter looks up, and sees the bright-green shield surrounding the Library fading away, followed by Tartarus' Phantom flying lower towards the other side of the wall.

"Our path to the Library's clear. I'll pick you up on the ledge ahead."Tartarus tells him

The door of the approaching wall opens to another Enforcer firing on the Phantom."Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!"

The Phantom leaves, followed by an attack by Sentinels, Sentinel Majors and a break-out of Flood Combat Forms.

Once the Arbiter gets through the wide-opened door in the wall, he reaches a piston at the other 'Vadamee proceeds through one of the hallways below, his COM link picks up a Marine's transmission.

"Proceed to the objective, we'll hold out as long as we can!" he then lets out a scream of pain Get it off me!"

"Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!"

"Negative, ma'am! They are not Covenant!"

"Cover that doorway!"

The Arbiter fights through hordes of Flood, Sentinels and Enforcers. He finally drops down to a long tunnel, and reaches the bottom of the soon as the doorway opens, an airborne Sentinel manufacturing facility can be seen in the distance as it is shot down by Wraith mortars and crashes into the Quarantine Zone.

The Arbiter proceeds through the snow. Orbital Insertion Pods land across the canyon.

"Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter!"With the Elites' assistance, the Arbiter defeats small waves of Flood.

"This Quarantine Zone has been compromised, we must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in, let us join him."

The Arbiter crosses a bridge and through a tunnel, and meets the Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadumee.

"Arbiter! What are you doing here?" rtas asked

"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." he answers

Rtas nods. ans clinches his fist "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!"

Elites roar and growl in agreement.

Rtas then turns to the arbiter "The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing."

'Vadamee looks to his left at the entrance ahead.

"Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death. Go, Arbiter, I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive. Rtas tells him"

An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead"Enforcers! To the vehicles. We'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!"

the Elites then run through a passage to find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts. "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same."

Move forward, and you'll find an unmanned Warthog, as well as a Scorpion Tank, more Ghosts, and another Warthog, all of which are controlled by the Flood."Commander, we found a human vehicle!" a elite calls over the comms

"Keep moving, I'm on my Arbiter may board and drive the tank if he wishes."

As the Arbiter leaves the structure, a Human controlled Pelican with a Tank attached will fly overhead, firing at Flood Combat Forms.

The Arbiter drives through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. Then passes through a tunnel ahead, a Phantom drops a Spectre, driven by Rtas 'Vadumee, to aid you.

: "Forward to the Icon! The parasite's ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." a elite shouts

The Arbiter fights through the Flood-filled valley and reach the barricade with a Scorpion Tank and Wraith facing off with Enforcers. Flood are guarding the entrance with turrets. The Arbiter and his allies defeat them."Once again, brothers, we are victorious!"

they run and cut through the flood they then com upon a gondola quickly arbiter we must board it

Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee are running to the control panel of the Gondola. 'Vadamee is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library.

"More humans? They must be after the Icon."

Flood screeches echo through the air.

"On your way, Arbiter Rtas then draws his energy sword "I'll deal with these beasts!"

Rtas 'Vadumee takes off. 'Vadamee turns back to the control panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch. The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus's Phantom is hovering above."I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back."

The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces.

"We cannot let the humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure."

"I grow restless without a target."up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you."Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack."

As the Gondola continues moving in and up."Humans, I'll thin their ranks."

"What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom!" a Elite calls out

"Ignore the braggart, ready yourselves." as if on cue flood began pouring onto the gondl as the elites continued through to the sacred icon

"Humans! I'll get them." Tartarus shouts

"That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" a aElite comments

"Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky they'll shoot him down!" other remarks

Later, as the Gondola ascends."Behold, the Library of our lords!"

"The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter."Tartarus says over the comms

Once the Gondola reaches the top.

"Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!"Tartarus tells the arbiter "your elites and I will hold off the flood

vadamee looks at the two Elites that are with him he then thinks of Rtas who was at this moment fighting a horde of flood "be careful he then enters the library to claim the icon

* * *

the center of the Library, where the Index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle,hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it.

"Gotcha." she shouts

The tentacle loosens its hold and continues to loosen. Keyes is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Johnson, Sam,and Michael holding onto the tentacle.

"You know, your father never asked me for help either." johnson tells her sarcastically

miranda rolls her eyes and begins to climb "The Index is secure."

"your welcome by the way" michael tells her as he lowers his sniper

"I hope the others are okay after what happens at the temple" Sam started

Miranda looked at Sam "I'm sure they're fine they've survived a lot worse than that""well let's get moving"McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?"

No response.

"You hear me, Marines?!" johnson asks angrily

Still no response.

"We got trouble." michael says as he redys his sniper

Keyes readies two M7 Submachine Guns. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right.

A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle."Damn!"

Johnson opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile gets close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The attacker is revealed to be Thel 'Vadamee who grabs Johnson by the shoulders and sets him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger."How 'ya doin?"

'Vadamee growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. 'Vadamee looks up to see Keyes.

"Sergeant, stay down!"Miranda fires, and bullets light up 'Vadamee shields. In reaction, 'Vadamee dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage.

Commander Keyes turns to Johnson"Johnson, are you alright? Johnson!"

'Vadamee takes advantage of Keyes' distraction and leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the previous shots.

MIchael pushes her out the way and intercepts vadime with a blow with the bud of his super but vadime catches it and tosses it out his hands

he then kicks him and knocks him over the edge

"MIchael" Sam shouts he then opens fire at vadime in blind rage "I'm going to kill you bastard"

vadamee armor continues to flicker as he grabs Sam by the throat he growls and tosses him towards the hole causing him to hang for his life

vadeem then walks over to him and puts his foot on his helmet and forces him to fall down bullers then stat hitting him from behind he turns around to keys firing at her with Sam's degraded rifle

vadamee slaps the SMGs out of her hands. She is about to react when a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from 'Vadamee.

Tartarus appears, who is using his Gravity Hammer on Keyes. She lands flat on his shoulder unconscious. He catches her in his grasp.

"Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased."

'Vadamee has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained."The Icon... is my responsibility." he then changes Tartarus but is hit back by Tartarus gravity hammer Bloodied and betrayed, the wounded Arbiter is unable to resist Tartarus.

"Was your responsibility." he then proceeds to take the index from keyes belt "Now it is mine."

Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at 'Vadamee. The Arbiter stares at them in disbelief.

another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Keyes on the same Brute's shoulder.

"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." he then points his gravity hammer "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it!"

"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" vadeeme said between breaths

"When they learn?" Tartarus laughs "Fool. They ordered me to do it."

'Vadamee jerks his neck up in horror. as has nowhere to run Tartarus then sets off his hammer and sends 'Vadamee falling into the pit below with one gravity shock

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **Mna this was hard to write manly because ther was little to to know really scenes that I could change but still I think I did pretty well but I promise the next chapter will be more ingaing and fun to read**

 **until next time**


	7. High Charity

**Hey Halo fans I'm back with anothe amazong chapter in Halo Spartan United now I know the last chapter felt rushed alot but I promise this one will be better and this one won't be combimed with the other chapter High charity for story sake**

 **Now on to the story**

* * *

Johns starts to wake up he turns to see Six struggling against something he then hears the other spartans and it sound as if they're trying to get free

there alive tho that's all that mattered to him he shook his head and as his vision cleared he saw that he was wrapped in a large tentacle being taken to a large underground area

the spartans are then brought up to large creature it spins and turns to face them

"What-" cortana starts

"is that" Sarah finishes

the creature turns around revealing its blood stained mouth its body completely deformed "I" it starts "I am a monument to all your sins" he then breeds out flood spores which fall to the ground

"I thought it be taller" Rex says sarcastically

more tentacles then appear carrying Michael,Sam, and thel vadeeme the try to break free but the tentacles tighten their grasp on them

"relax" chief says "I'd rather not piss this thing off"

Vadeeme looks over shocked "Demons"

the creature then makes a large huff "these ones are machine, and nerve" e begins to wrap his tentacles around kats head she attempts to shake it off "and has their minds concluded

he then indicates thel vadeeme "this one is but flesh and faith, and more diluted"

"Release me or kill me parasite" thel vadeem interrupts "but do not waste my time with talk" he shouts

"there is much talk" the creature then raises its head "and I have listened. through metal and time" he then lowers his head to face all of the group "now I shall talk and you will listen"

He raises two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with an infected Prophet of Regret

"Holy shit I thought you guys killed the prophet" Sam asked

"Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." the monitor said

"And I am the prophet of regret, Councilor most High... Hierarch of the Covenant!" regret speaks with strain

penitent turns to see the spartans "reclaimer's splendid" he moves forward "we must move quickly if we are to contain this outbreak" he tells them

Kat peeked up "oh yeah you guys never did tell me what a reclaimer is" she asked

"we still don't know what a reclaimer is" Emile told her

"Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" the prophet of regret shouts

"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." penitent tells him

Regret then turns to vadeeme "Of all the objects our Lord's left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" he shouts

"and you know nothing about containment you've shown disregard for even the most basic protocols" pendant shouts back

"this one's containment..." the creature then gives a disgusted huff "and this one's great journey are the same" he says as he starts to lower his tentacles regrets screams heard as the fade away

"Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before."At this moment, 'Vadamee stops struggling against the tentacles. He stares somewhat curiously at the Gravemind.

"this thing is right" john tells vadeeme

"Halo is a weapon designed to kill" Rex finished

"turing this thing on will only lead to devastation" Six adds

"you and your companies foolishness has already destroyed one of the sacred rings" vadeeme shouts "I will not let it harm another"

the creature grid its frond coming up to reveal it's sharp blood stained teeth"If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found."

he indicates chiefs group "You will search one likely spot, and you will search another." he says to vadeeme Sam and Michael

"Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us...brothers." they disappear in teleportation rings.

meanwhile on the covenant holy city high charity A swarm of Covenant ships attack each other outside of High Charity. the walkway outside the Council Chamber, Honor Guard Brutes guard the gates from Grunt and Jackal rioters.

"We are, all of us, gravely concerned."A line of Honor Guard Brutes stand at attention. A cameraman Grunt focuses a holographic camera on Truth as he delivers his propaganda, while the Prophet of Mercy watches from aside.

"The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor." he then took out the index

"For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh..." the prophet spoke

"And nothing not even the flood can stop it" As if on cue John,Six,Rex,Emile, and Kat all appear behind four grunts they turn to see the spartans and is shocked by their sudden appearance

John looked at the scared grunts "Boo"

the grunts then shrieked tossing their guns in the air chief caught a needler Rex reached up and grabbed a plasma pistol Emile then grabbed a needler as well and Kat took a plasma rifle.

Six felt his side and noticed his energy sword was attached to him he pulled it out and turned it on and he and the other spartans aim their weapons at truth

The Prophet bangs on his chair "Kill the Demons!"The Prophets and some Brutes then escape through a gravity lift, leaving two Brutes behind.

The two remaining Brutes step forward and ready themselves to take on the spartans

"Brutes! The faster you can kill these Brutes, the better." cortana tells them

One brute shouts and jumps towards the spartans casing them to duck under away from the pedestal

the brute then looked up confused Six then jumps on its back and pierces it with his energy sword causing it shout in pain it then grabbed Six and threw him on the ground

Chief then shot the needler into it's back causing an explosion killing the brute

"They don't have shield generators, but take them out before... it's berserking!" Sarah shout as the brute disguises ti's armor and charges the spartan in blind rage

"Look out" Kat shouts as she tackles Emile as the brute rushes past them

Emile stands up wobbly "I really wish I had my shotgun" he then fires his needler a few times at the brute

it faltered and fell back as the needles exploded sending him flying back

"Well that's one way of doing it" Rex says as he looks around

"The Demon has infiltrated the Council Chamber?! Protect the Hierarchs! Seal the exits!" someone shouts over the intercom

"Oh, I don't think me down on one of the pedestals near the door." Cortana asks chief the Spartan approaches the door, and Cortana's hologram appears.

"That Prophet, Truth. He has the Index! You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors." John then reaches for her but she stops him"Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network."

chief he stated he then felt a hand on his shoulder "don't worry she'll be fine"

the spartans then run out the room killing covenant along the way eventually coming to a ledge where a another brute was waiting for them he smiled as he took out his weapon and aimed it at the spartans

"Look out" Sarah shouted at them

the spartans ducked as the brute shot at them causing an explosion behind them Rex rolled up to and pulled out his knife and stabbed the brute in the neck causing it to fall down

"what's this" REx picks up the brutes gun and hold it in his hand he looks it over and traces his hand along the side

"Well from I know it's a brute shot" Sarah tells him

"Alright then" Rex then outs the weapon on his back and looks back to the others "we need all the firepower we can get"

"Um guys you might want to see this" Kat called to the others

the spartans walked over to a ledge and looked over the were amazed at the size of the ship they were on as if the entire place was one big city

"if you guys are done sightseeing" Cortana asks "Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower. I'll reverse this Grav Lift. Drop down, try to cut him off."

"alright let's move" chief then jumped in the grave lift and fell down followed by Six and the others

the spartans land on the ground and notice a few dead Elites there weapons scattered across the floor

"What happened " Six asked

"I don't know but we should keep moving" Kat tells him she bends down and picks up a plasma rifle from the Elite and held it in her hand

Six walked over and picked up a plasma repeater and aimed it down to make sure it still worked john grabbed a carbine off the floor while emile went and grabbed a beam rifle off the ground

"Alright let's get moving" chief told the others

as they started to move the Elite bodies began to grow "this is weird right I mean what's with all the dead Elites" Six asked

"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens. Slay the Demon on sight!" the voice comes over the loudspeaker again

"their beefing up patrols stay sharp" Cortana calls over the comms

the spartans continue down the hall fighting their way through multiple covenant squads who decided to get in their way

"Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine IFF transponders. The signals are originating somewhere below your position." cortana tells them over the comm

"There's another lift in the next room." sarah adds "it should lead to their position

The spartans rush to lift only to be stopped by more covenant they open fire and quickly overwhelm the spartans

causing them to duck for cover "we need to clear this area or were never going to get to that lift" Kat shouts

"Alright" the others agree

Rex turns and fires a few shots with the brute hot causing the brutes to falter but the stand up and begin smiling

"the hell" Rex asked "this guys are insane"

"Just keep shooting" chief tells him we need to clear them out"

"you got it"Rex charges one of the brites and turns his gun around revealing the long knife at the back he then proceeded to stab the brute right in the gut causing his blood to fly everywhere

the brute screamed in pain the other one then attempted to avenge his dead ally by smashes Rex but was cut in half by Six who had appeared behind him

his body fell to the ground

"awesome" was all Rex managed to say he then turned to Six faded in out as the whatever was behind him became visible "hey how are you doing that" Rex asked pointing at the spartan

"Doing what" Six asked confused as he looked at his own hand and noticed it starting to fade "my invisibility" Six asked "but that thing hasn't worked since I fell back to reach"

"wait you fell from orbit" Kat shouted as she walked up to the spartan "that's how you got back"

Chief crossed his arm "sounds fun we should try it someday"

Kat and Emile both looked at him shocked

"what it sounds interestingly fun" chief defended as they started to climb into the lift

Six keep staring at his hand in awe then the cloak faded and his body returned to normal

"Sorry about that" Sarah chimed in " me and cortana were looking over your armor and noticed it wasn't working" she told him

"But how were you able to -"

"The covenant battle net" Sarah interrupted "you see while cortana was in the system she was able to find access to their armor enchants because well she's her I guess" Sarah finished

"But anyway" sarah continued I started reprogramming it but my was it a mess you really must have fell from orbit to that kind of damage to it"

"So you're saying that Six has his own special ability" Emile asked sounding irritated

"Well in a way you all do know" Sarah answered "you see I'm able to transfer some of Six armor enhancement data to you know" she told the spartan

"it seem you already have ability pre logged and I'll try to get them up and running soon so try to stay alive" Sarah told them

"oh and Six" Sarah called out "your enhancement is of an older model and I wasn't able to make all the physical repairs needed" she told him "so it not going to last forever only a few minutes then it going to have to recharge'

"Got it" Six replied "only use it for a few minutes"

the lift then opened revealing a bunch of brutes standing in front of the holding cells

"Am I the only one concerned with the lack of Elites" Rex asked "I mean we should have seen a at least off few off them running around"

"I am too but we can't daen on that know we need to free the marines" Chief then charged in blasting away at the brutes

"Wait chief" Rex shouted "that's my job"

after clearing all of the brutes chief turned and unlocked the cell's "Listen up, Marines! John's hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it." Cortan said over the comms

"Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks." truth suddenly announces over the intercoms

"Great truth broadcasting it's makes him much easier to track" Cortana

"come let's move we need to hurry" Rex tells them

"The Elites have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path." truth continues

"What does he mean by that" Rex asked

"Don't know and I sure as hell don't want to find out"

the spartans came to up to a central hallway with the marines close behind they all ran out trying to catch up to truth "With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it." he says

"okay this is weird" Emile stated

"You wouldn't believe the number of kill-systems the Covenant are throwing down around me. Not to worry, it's pretty sloppy stuff. I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from the inside." Cortana replies

the spartans then come to an open area where they can see the entire ship and it looks like chaos "what is going on here" Kat asked

"The Covenant just destroyed two of their own ships! And I'm hearing reports of small arms fire throughout their fleet." cortan just said

"what" everyone said in unison

"Creatures of the Covenant! The path is broad, and we shall walk it side by side." the spartans then run out to a large area what appears to be flourishing with life "Slipspace rupture... It's In Amber Clad!"

"Thank god we're saved" a marine called out

IN amber clad then flies over the spartans quickly as if it didn't see them at all "Hailing...no response. She's crashed into another tower ahead of our position. I'll keep trying to make contact, but I'm not registering any human vital signs."

they hear the In Amber Clad crash.

"that's not good" Rex states

Chief turns to the marines "get to In amber clad and see if there are any survivors" he tells them they nod and sta heading back the way the came

"And what about us" Six asks skeptically

"Were going to kill a prophet"

After running and killing through covenant patrols the chaos around the ship they were on continued to grow as it was clear something had happened

"At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon secured." truth started

"Rise, my brothers! Cast down the Elites!" truth said again"There are those who said this day would never come. What are they to say now?" he finished

"Once the towers are clear, we'll drive them from the lower district." the brute called again

"I have listened to the Oracle, and it confirmed our deepest hope. The Great Journey begins with Halo."

"The Elites are falling back to the Mausoleum. Fools! Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now!" the voice shouts

"Who would doubt the Prophets? What have they foretold that has not come to pass?" truth says one last time

"at this rate will never catch truth" Emile says

"he's right" cortan interrupts ""If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut, straight through the Mausoleum. Look on the bright side: for now, they seem much more interested in killing each other." she tells them

The spartans enter the mausoleum and see al large battle taking place Elites on one side and brutes on the other and in the middle grunts are seen firing at each other and jackals appear to be firing at the elites with determination

A hunter also seen attacking a brute knocking it down with it's pure mass

"You guys might consider sitting this one out." Cortan suggested

"You might be onto something there" Emile answers

A brute then looks up and notice the spartans he barks an order at the two other grunts and the turn with their fusion rifles and fire them at the spartans

"we should move" Chief said

"No wait a sec" Sarah shouted "if my calculations are correct" she started "Chief hit the ground"

"What" chief started

"Just do it!" Sarah shouted

CHief didn't argue and hit the ground just as the fusion rockets were going to hit but a small shield surrounded him and his fellow spartans "introducing the bubble shield" Sarah say proudly

"Nice work" Cortana completes "you were able to finish them"

"Well not all of them there still kinda glitchy but it's working"

the spartans look back down at the brute who's raging he is then shot down by the Elites

"Lets just go around this"

the spartans make their way around the large firefight and go to a door which reveals three honor guard Elites

the spartan gun them don without hesitation"Hang on, I'm picking up two more transponders. It's the Commander and Johnson! They're closing on Truth's position, Chief! They'll need your help! This way."

"Spartans do you read we have made it to in amber clad" a marine calls over the comes "it looks like ahh" the marine screams

"something oh no it's the flo" his transmission then cuts off

"What just happened" Rex asked

"...This isn't good. I'm getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving the In Amber Clad's wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here, before things get really ugly!" cortan answered

Tartarus and his Brutes take Keyes, Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark toward a platform where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy wait for them, with three Phantoms"Split them up. One in each Phantom."

Three Brutes do so rather brutishly. Keyes notices In Amber Clad in the tower before being pushed into the Phantom. The two Phantoms take off. Tartarus kneels before the Prophets."The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders, Chieftain."

Prophet of Truth hands Tartarus the Index."My faith is strong. I will not fail."

Infection Forms spring up and rush them. The Brutes spot them and they get ready. The Brute Honor Guards throw their pikes aside and stomp on several of them. Tartarus flattens one with the Fist of Rukt. The Brutes manage to shoot or crush most of them, but one gets through and lodges itself to Mercy's throat, knocking him off his throne. causing him to scream in pain

Tartarus moves to remove the Infection Form.

"Let him be."Tartarus turns to Truth in surprise."The Great Journey waits for no one, brother...not even you."

Prophet of Truth boards the Phantom and the Honor Guard Brutes follow immediately, but Tartarus hesitates at the dying Prophet of Mercy. He looks at the Index, makes his decision, and turns away from Mercy.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter I should hopefully have arbiter's story out soon so look forward to that and I also will like to say how long this chapter was and how glad I didn't combine them so anyway**

 **until next time**


	8. uprising

**Hey halo fans I'm back with the next chapter in halo Spartans united I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter and how it went out**

 **know on the story**

* * *

Thel 'Vadam is seen arriving on a cliff face via teleporting from the Gravemind. The view shows a view of Delta Halo's Control Room. He then turns to his left and finds a conveniently-placed Plasma Rifle, lying on a rock stained with Sangheili blood, and readies himself on the path ahead

As the Elite walks he starts to hear gun fire in the distance "what is going on" he asks himself he then see's a brute shot with some scattered grenades lying on the ground he then sees a dead Elite

He bends down and places his hand on his fallen brother "the brutes will pay for this" he said to himself he then picks up the Elites energy sword and turns it on "I promise you that"

vadeeme then heard voices to what sounded like brutes he quickly dove into the bushes as they walked by dragging a Elite with them the brutte then tossed the Elite to ground

"The Brutes have betrayed us... the Councillors..." before the Elite could finish the brute shoves the back end of his brute shot into the Elite causing blood to fly everywhere he then takes it out and smiles at what he has done

"Let's throw them over the edge" he says to his companion

"where's the fun in that" the other replies

vadeeme then growls and jumps both of the brutes before either of them could react he shoves his energy sword into one of them causing him to fall to the ground

the other attempts to charge vademme but he ducks under him and causes him to fall over the cliff

he starts to head up the cliff where more brutes are waiting for him the attempt to kill him but he quickly cuts them down

After 'Vadamee reaches the doors of a structure, a cloaked Special Operations Sangheili arrives from the door "By the Prophets ... what have these Brutes done?"The Sangheili turns and looks at 'Vadam, then tightens his fist.

"They have shed our brothers' blood... and for that, they must die!"

"Vadeeme nods his head "we will make them all pay

Insertion Drop Pods land on the canyon, unveiling Sangheili reinforcements."A Zealot! So much for a stealthy advance."

"Bah! Over so soon?" the zealot stats he looks at the the arbiter and smiles "but looks like we have an advantage

"Make haste! There are more Jiralhanae to kill!" the Elites shouts to others they run and start shooting at the Brutes Once the Sangheili clear the first room of the structure, they find two Unggoy running about. With their help, the Sangheili finish off the remaining Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Yanme'e in the area.

'Vadam and his allies enter the next room where several more Jiralhanae take defensive positions."Ha ha! Long have I waited for this!"

the brutes take notices of the Elites "Not all dead? Raise the alarms!"

the sound of blaring alarms go off as a swarm of brutes fill the room firing the weapons causing the Elites to duck for cover

vadeeme takes out his carbine and fire back at the brute's who stay behind cover

"Arbiter we will keep them busy use your cloak and sneak behind them"

vadeeme nods and turns on his cloak he make his way behind the brutes he then takes them all down killing them all instantly "let's move we have much to do

'Vadam finds a Grunt cowering in a corner. Sometimes, "Please ... no hurt! Me like Elites! Brutes stinky bad-bad! Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter" he then laughs nervously

As 'Vadam and the allies enter a hallway with dead Elites,Grunts, and weapons scattered about."Start the journey... be at peace." a Elite states

'Vadam and his allies go into another room, where more Covenant Loyalist forces await. The forces are easily defeated.

The lance soon enters another room, with more Sangheili and Grunt corpses and scattered weapons. As the door to the outside opens, several brutes and jackals are taken by surprise as the Elites charge at them.

one of the jackles runs back and attempts to man a turrent but a grunt popps up and kills him he then hopes on the turrent and begins firing at the brutes

"die die" he shouts

The brutes take notice of this and fir their brute shouts at the grount killing him instanly he falls down bu thanks to the diversion created the remaing brutes are killed the rer body's falling to ground

As the Sangheili head forward, more Brutes await and are soon eliminated. 'Vadam takes the vanguard and surprise-attacks the nearby Jiralhanae camp head-on.

The Sangheili follow, as a big battle takes place between Plasma Turrets, Ghosts and infantry.

vadeeme charges at the wraith he hops on top attemping to take out th driver but he is quickly shout off by the turrnt

the wraith thn proceeds to fire it's main cannon and kills some of the Elites with vadeeme Vadeeme stand up and grbs one of his plasma grenads

He remeberd seeing the demons doing this to his own wraiths back when he had his own fleet

he jumped on the back of the wraith and placed the grenade there he then jumped off landing on the ground the wraith the blew up parts flying everywhere

jackals behind follow up to reinforce the camp, and after they are eliminated, 'Vadam and his allies follow up on the next camp, where a Grunt on a Plasma Turret aids the Elites

surprised the Elites charge in the camp killing of all the brutes "we must hurry"

"I think we have all of the camps know arbiter" my men will connue forward try to reclaim more land we must hurry

Vadeeme nodded but he would admit he wasn't fully there his mind was tingling on what the creature had told him he shook it off they were allies they had to be

vadeeme made his way to the next area which was guarded by multiple brutes and a few Wraiths. vadime and his Elites start clearing there brutes and make their way inside the temple

Inside a structure room, they find a cache of Human and Covenant weapons."What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!"

"I will continue on you lot stay here and hold this area"'Vadeeme exits the last door. A Wraith approaches him slowly. Arbiter readies his weapon. The lid opens to reveal Rtas 'Vadum

"By the rings, Arbiter!? The Councilors! Are they -"

"Murdered... By the Brutes." vadeeme cuts him off

"Vile, insolent beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" he bangs his fist on the wraith

They see Phantoms fly over them. It stops above the platform of the Delta Halo Control Room. Tartarus lands from the gravity lift, with Commander Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark in captivity. Tartarus greets the brute guards with growls. He enters, and the doors close behind him.

vadeeme growls "this far from over Tartarus"

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **I'm so sorrry about these arbiter chapters I know I probably could do better but this was achapter that is veary straight forward and difficult to extend as it mostly survival but I'll post the final two chapters soon and I will ty to fill them with more material**


	9. The Great Journey

**Hey halo fans and welcome back to halo spartans united once again I would like to apologize on how short last chapter was and after looking the last two parts I realized they were just as straight forward as the previous one so I decided to combine the last two as a sorta of closer like I did with the first one so try to stay with it**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

The spartans drop down a grav-lift just in time to see the Phantoms containing the Brute Chieftain Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth fly away. they walk over to High Prophet of Mercy, who has yet to be killed by the Infection Form.

"your pal, where he going" chief asked him

the prophet rose to see the spartans "to earth" he told them as he continued to fight the parasite "to finish..what we started"

chief bends down and picks up the Flood form, squeezes it, it pops, killing Mercy in the process. "death is a better punishment than that"

Cortana's hologram appears on Mercy's throne " "That structure, at the center of the city... it's a Forerunner Ship! And Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!"

"But that brute has the index" chief tells her

"And Miranda and Johnson" Rex adds

Cortana looks a the crashed IN Amber clad "if he activates the ring I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work."

chief then reaches for but she hold her hand out "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I'll need to stay here."

a Pelican then crashes on the platform, and soon the Flood Combat Forms inside the dropship run out.

"We have company" Emile shouts reading his weapon

Six grabs chief's shoulder "Cortana can handle the Index, stopping Truth is up to us"

"Alright" he then turns and pulls out his carbine "we need to be fast" he tells them as they turn to the flood combat forms

they start to engage the flood in combat as small parasites attempt to hope ont to them and larger one attempt to kill them

"How the hell did flood get here" Kat shouted as she followed the other's

"Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... that 'Gravemind'... used us." Sarah answered

"She' right" Cortana finished" We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it."

"Here" a door then opens behind the spartans "you need to hurry truth's phantom is nearing the forerunner ship"

"you got it" chief answered

"according to my reading is there a gravity lift at the end of the halls" Sarah tells them "you should head there"

The spartans reach the grave lift and begin to start heading up the spire " "I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down... I hope."

The spartans reach the top of the lift and begin to head the the hallway the come into a room where covenant are currently engaged in a firefight with several buggers and a brute

"Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail." prophet said over the loudspeaker

"oh great all we need is more talk from this son of a bitch" Rex said

"the faster we get moving the faster we kill him" chief told the young spartan "come on we don't have a lot of time

the spartan ran out into the chaos killing the buggers that started swarming them

rex pulled out the brute shot and started blowing the flood off of the railing there screeches were heard as they plummeted to their doom

"head to your left there should be a door that will take us to the forerunner ship

"I'm doing what I can to slow the launch sequence, but there's something inside the ship...a presence that's fighting back. For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." Cortana came in over there comms

the spartans ran into a dark hallway which the only light was Six's glowing energy sword "stay close we don't want to get separated"

they walked through the chamber looking at all the flood mold that had gotten everywhere "looks like the flood made themselves at home real quick" Kat said under her breath

"yeah" Emile replied "I honestly thought we were done with these things"

"well they are technically zombies so that's not saying much" Rex brought up

"The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners...and it shall not defeat us." prophet sai over the loudspeaker again

"Arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, while we shall suffer the progress of infinitude!" another voice called out

"I think that was are friendly creature known as the gravemind" Six pointed out "we need to be cautious from here

the exited the room and light had returned to them the area was filled with dead Elite soldiers Rex kneeled next to one of them checking their pulse

"Gone" he said in a quiet voice he didn't know why but he felt bad for the Elites there loyalty after all these years was being repaid by death at the hands of these brutes

it made him mad he couldn't understand why maybe because of how he survived operation prometheus he never told anyone the extended story and how it changed him

"Come on Rex we need to go" chief told him

Rex stood up coming out of his thoughts and turned and followed the spartans to the next part of the tower before he left he stopped "rest in peace" was all he said before running out of the room

"The security systems in this part of the tower are particularly robust." cortana told them "but I should still be able to guide you there"

"Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth... And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side. His wise counsel ever in my ears." truth said over the speaker

"We exist together, now... Two corpses, in one grave. gravemind replied"

"We have to hurry" Sarah said "quickly take a right here you should end up in the prophets private quarters"

the spartans did as they were told and found themselves in a room filled with archives "no time studying kat we have to move" six said

"I wasn't" Kat paused as she looked around at all of the files "okay maybe a little"

She then followed them outside of the room to where a another lift was waiting the climbed on and found themselves surrounded by combat forms and the forerunner ship on the other side

"we need to keep moving" Chief said "we have a lot of time to make up"

"This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the journey and salvation!" truth says over the intercoms

enters the Inner Sanctum amidst a fight between several Covenant defenses and Flood forces."Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief. I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" Cortana shouts

the spartans force their way through the large crowd of covenant and flood "if I knew I had a fan club I would have brought a pen" Rex said

"I knew the Covenant were good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... They've been using the Forerunner ship's engines as an energy source for the city." Cortana said

"You think that's cool we'll look at this" Sarah added "The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging; uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid

" Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" chief cut the two A.I off

"Now is the time of our unfolding, in a moment we shall all become...as gods." truth said over the speaker

"Forget about the Flood, you've got to get aboard!" Cortana tells them chief pauses and looks at here one last time

"I know that look chief" she looked down "but i can't go with you this time" she paused "Sarah take care of them" Cortana smiled "there quite the handful"

"I know" Sarah answered "and I will"

Chief and the others got on the lift and enters the conduit on a large, green beam of light. The Forerunner dreadnought starts to launch, and he enters through a large portal, landing with scrapes flickering off his armor.

"once you guy's get to earth... goodluck" Cortana tells them

"As soon as we're done with the prophet chief starts

"Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it."Cortana watches the ship rise, and exit through the top of High Charity, where Brute-controlled and Elite-controlled ships are continuing to destroy one another. Soon the Dreadnought enters slipspace, and vanishes.

* * *

On delta halo the thel vadeeme and his comrade rtas vadeeme continued their conversation while looking at halo control center

"What is that place" vadeeme asks

"Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." rtas replies "a shame that the brutes killed them all"

vadeeme looked to side the gravemind words started playing through his head "there is still time to stop the key from turning" he looked at the control center "I need to get up there"

rtas looked at him and smiled "then saddle up arbiter I know a way to break those doors" he then hopes back in his wrath and close the hatch

the wraith then powers up and starts to move vadeeme hopes in the turret and rtas drives off "how bad is it"

"we might as well be looking at a civil war the brutes were orders to slaughter our people" rtas told him

"all cause the demons killed the prophet of regret" vadeeme asked

"I believe so but we are putting up a good fight" rtas told him "and some of the covenant actually sided with us"

"really who" vadeeme asked cursorily

"well it's a bit complicate" rtas said "from what I heard the unggoy have been entirely divided when it came to what ide they chose but most of them seem to be helping us" rtas told him

"but the kig-yar are completely on the brutes side except for the t'voan have come to our aid on multiple fronts I aso hear that the Mgalekgolo have made attempts but the covenant hold on them is too strong" rtas finished

vadeeme chuckled he never expected for this to happen the covenant were about to break into a civil war and a few of the covenant actually sided with them

the two Elites arrived at a docking area where a scarab was located rtas pulled the vehicle over and came out of his hatch ""There, Arbiter. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab."

the two made there up to the docking area which was surrounded by brutes and jackie vadeeme began firing his turret knocking some of the brutes off guard they attempted to regroup but where cut off when rtas rammed his wraith into them

"The Brutes control the cruiser, Arbiter. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!"Vadeeme walks into a room with a Sangheili and two Mgalekgolo.

"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight/stand by our side." a elite calls out

vadeeme looks around he notices the dead brutes and smiles "good then let us hurry we have to find Tartarus and stop him"

the hunter's grunt in agreement and start to lead the way vadeeme follows them and watches as the brutes struggle to contain the ravenous creatures the elites engage the brutes and easily get past them

"I'll give the brute's this much they put up a good fight" an elite calls out

"yes if they weren't so dishonorable I'd respect them" another replies

"silence" vadeeme calls "there are more brutes ahead"

They turn a corner to see Brutes holding a position over a group of humans

"Mine will do" a voice calls out

"Tartarus" vadeeme whispers

"Yes chieftain" a brute answers he turns to his comrades " a day's ration says I can kill these lot in one cut" he says smiling

"two cuts at least" one of them replies

"done" eh pauses for a moment and looks around "wait movement in the-" before he could finish a bullet flies through his head causing his body to fly to the ground the other three Elites react and turn looking at all sides

a human the jumps from nowhere and attacks on stabbing a knife into the brute's throat the other humans then get up and attack the other two brutes one of them falls behind and disappears

the human who fired the shot appears holding a covenant needle rifle in his hand "is everyone hear okay" he asks

he turns and notifies the arbiter and points his gun "alright split lip come out"

vadeeme comes out just as the scarab powers up the gun power up"

"Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you."Cut to Scarab's helm, Johnson at the controls."But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate this ring. And we're all gonna die."

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." vadeeme replies

"Well, I just happen to have a key the scarab's main cannon then opens "Come on. Grab a Banshee and give me some cover. He's gonna know we're comin'."

"Sir are you sure we can trust him" one of the humans asks

"No but we don't have a choice now do we"

Two Banshees arrive and the Elite pilots jump out"Take my Banshee, Arbiter!" one of them say

vadeeme nods "stay here and begin an evacuation "I want ever covenant on our side on a ship and out of here"

the Elites nods and start to head out vadeeme then turns everything came down to this it was time he got some answers and learn the truth off the great journey he hopped in the banshee and started flying

the scarab then began walking crushing everything in it's path "yeah how do like that"

vadeeme did his best to keep air traffic off the scab and he was doing well they then reached the control room door

"Stay clear of the doors. Hey, bastards, knock knock!" the human shouts

the scarab then fires a large green plasma blast at the door and it flies open two brutes then rush outside looking for what caused the explosion

"Do not let the Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!" one of them shout but vadeem crashes his banshee killing one of them and he jabs his energy sword into the survivor he stands up and runs inside to confront Tartarus

Tartarus and four Jiralhanae Captains stand in front of the control panel, holding Commander Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark. "Come, human, it is easy." he attempts to make keyes insert the index"Take the Icon in your hands..."he growls as he grows impatient "And do as you are told!"He slams the Index on the console, which flashes red lights.

"Please, use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate." 343 calls out

"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!" he then pushes keys forward slamming her back on the console he lets out a sharp growl "Which is nothing compared to what I will do to you."

"Tartarus, stop."

the brute jerks his head up in surprise "impossible" he turns to see the current arbiter thel vadeeme still alive

"Put down the Icon." vadeeme demands

Tartarus turns to face 'Vadam."Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" Tartarus shouts

"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." vadeeme tells him attempting to talk things out hopefully there would be no violence

brutes step forward menacingly, Tartarus waves them off "Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy!"

"is it" he looks toward 343 and asks " Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?"

"Collectively, the seven—" he is interrupted when Tartarus grabs 343 Guilty Spark and jerks him around and growls."Not another word!"

"please" a voice calls out Johnson,Sam,and Michael step from behind vadeeme "don't shake the light bulb"

Brutes growl and start to approach them

Michael raises his rifle to Tartarus "If you wanna' keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill."

Tartarus barks as commanded, the Jiralhanae back off.

"Go ahead. Do your thing." Johnson tells vadeeme

vadeeme nods and turns to 343 "the sacred rings what are they"

"Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless" 343 tells him

"And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunners?" vadeeme asked

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." 343 answered vadeeme then lowered his head "Would you... like to see the relevant data?" he asks nervously

"Tartarus. The Prophets have betrayed us." vadeeme says not looking him in the eyes

Tartarus pauses, then throws 343 Guilty Spark at Johnson's head, knocking him down. He then grabs Keyes' hand and forces the Index into the console"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun. And the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!"Tartarus grabs his hammer as his energy shield turns on. The main platform splits into three as Halo charges up

so much talking though vadeeme as he he readied himself for the fight Elites then popped in and started attacking the two brutes at Tartarus side

vadeeme then charged his foe knocking them both off forcing them to land on one of the sliding terminals his carbine falling out of his hand vadeem took out his energy sword and faced Tartarus

"You wanted vengeance well come and get it" Tartarus shouted

the two then engaged in combat vadeeme blocking blows from Tartarus hammer with his energy sword he knocks him back and he hits one of the platforms

keyes stood up and 343 came up next to her 343 "Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming online." he tells here

"Well, shut them down!" keyes shouts at him

"Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence." he told her

"Then how do I stop it?"

"Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures, I—"

"Quit stalling!" keys cut him off

"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply remove the Index." 343 said nervously

"That's it? Johnson, I'm on it!" she was about to move when Johnson grabbed her

"Hang tight, ma'am! Not until that Brute is dead!" he picked up his beam rifle and aimed down at Tartarus who was distracted fighting vadeeme

"Just like the rest of your race, cowardly and weak!" Tartarus taunted "you're lucky i didn't-" he was interrupted when a bullet came in and inside of his shield

"hey how that fell" Johnson shouted

Tartarus growled and vadeeme smiled these humans were a great help he turned his attention back to Tartarus and charged him again Tartarus saw this and blocked smiling

the two would in continue their little clash for a while fighting on the small platform

Tartarus would then use his hammer and knock vadeeme into a wall vadeem struggled to get up and Tartarus moved in for the kill

vadeeme manged to jump out the way just in time vadeeme turned and seized this opportunity to and cut Tartarus hamer in two the heavy pies falling off into the core

"this changes nothing I'm still going to kill you" Tartarus attempted to pumble vadeeme with his sheer force but vadeem quickly undercut him and shoved his energy sword through his gut Tartarus attempted to grab for vadeem but he pulled his sword out and slashed it through his body

Tartarus fell to the ground his blood filling the area "I ...can't ... believe it" Tartarus attempted to stand but his body was giving in " how.."

"you should have listened Tartarus maybe then you could have lived" vadeeme told the dieing brute

Tartarus started to cough violently "this..." he let a breath of air " this changes nothing" he stops and tries to get in more air " the rest ...of my..." he coughs again "kind will hunt you and stupid race"

vadeeme growled at this he took his energy sword and aimed it at Tartarus "this is for all my brothers you slaughtered" he shouted as he cut down Tartarus his body hitting the ground dead

vadeeme then let out a short roar and fell to his knees Se'sa words caem back to him what he believed in "I'm sorry" was all vadeeme manged to say

Keyes sees her chance and jumps onto a rotating platform, ducks to avoid one of the other platforms passing right above her, reaches a main platform, and grabs the Index. The entire room shakes, making Keyes hold the Index up to her chest in fear. "that was close"

in the exterior of Control Room. All the built up energy fires into space.a large pulsing ball of energy is being formed in the center, the shot from the Control Room reaches it, the ball glows, explodes, then dissipates.

Control Room, which seems to be running on emergency power, as many of the lights are dimmed or not functioning. Keyes stands in front of a holographic depiction, Johnson,Micheal,and Sam follow 343 Guilty Spark to her.

"What's that?" keyes asks pointing at the hologram

"A beacon." 343 answers

"What's it doing?" she asked again

"Communicating. At superluminal speeds with a frequency of—"

Commander Keyes: "Communicating" keyes interrupts with what?"

"The... other installations." said a bit surprised

"Show me." keyes tells me

343 Guilty Spark interfaces with the hologram, it depicts the seven Halos, a red message points to one ring "Fail-safe protocol: In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation? From here?" keyes asks the monitor

"Don't be ridiculous." says in a patronizing tone

"listing tinkerbell don't make me" Keyes then put a hand on Johnson shoulder telling him to stop

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

343 turned to her and looked baffled"...Why, the Ark, of course."

Vadeeme comes up behind Johnson and Keyes."And where, Oracle, is that?"

the Forerunner dreadnought exits Slipspace, and heads straight to Earth. where Covenant and UNSC ships are engaging each other.

"We've got a new contact, unknown classification!" a officer calls out

inside of the forerunner ship Chief,Six,Rex,Kat,and Emile listen in to the conversation

"It isn't one of ours, take it out." lord hood orders

"this is spartan team alpha does anyone read over" Chief calls out

"isolate that signal" Lord Hood calls out "chief mind telling me what you and your team are doing on that ship"

chief looked to his spartan comrades who nodded at him he then thought of Cortana who was still on high charity "sir"

"Were finishing this fight"

 **And that is a wrap**

 **know that is honestly one of the best lines in the halo saga and I hope that got you guys all geared up for halo the last stand which will be the sequal to to this fanfic I'm not sure when it will be posted so keep a look out. oh and character bios for halo will have been updated so go check that out I guess**

 **please tell me what you thought of this story the pros the cons character development who honestly just shouldn't be here tel me all of that I want to know your opinion on how I'm going with these stories**

 **Until next time**


End file.
